Food Wars: The Secret Affair and other Short Stories
by pnew106s
Summary: Short stories focused around Soma, Ikumi and others from the Show. Some graphic content. Decided to write one for this Series. Actually I have tried a few of the Recipes. Bacon wrapped baked potatoes was really good.
1. Chapter 1

Food Wars: Emotional Ties Part One Short Story

**The Beginning of the Secret Affair:**

Returning from the Don RS otherwise known as the Rice Bowl Research Society Club, Ikumi Mito was unsure what her feelings were. Yes she had failed Erina Nakiri and lost the Shokugeki to that upstart Soma Yukihira. But she was not angry or upset that she lost. The brief moment upon eating his Challapin Streak, she had a revelation and a moment of clarity unlike any she had experienced before. Along with an intense attraction to Soma. Going to the Rice Bowl Research Room with the intent of ensuring that those feelings still existed. To her disappointment Soma was not there. Frustrated, she returned to her room to sort out her feelings. It was odd, boys in the School generally threw themselves at her. But not Soma, he seemed to not even notice her casual flirtation towards him and paid no attention at all at her appearance. She tended to wear tight and revealing clothes to distract others and she sort of liked the attention she received. Upon reaching her Dorm Room, she saw an object hanging from her doorknob. Staring at it, she felt her heart pounding hard within her chest. "A Teddy Bear." Ikumi gasped with shaking hands she picked up the stuffed Brown Toy and gazed at it fondly. Attached to the Bear was a note. Unfolding the small slip of paper she read it partially out loud.

"_Sorry I won the Shokugeki. I thought this might make you feel better. Soma Yukihira_." Large tears stung her eyes as she held the Teddy Bear up. She could not believe he would do this. After she tried to get him expelled. Going into her room, she slumped to the floor and hugged the Ten Inch Bear tightly against her well endowed chest. Crying uncontrollably as she held onto the small consolation gift.

"How did he know?" Ikumi asked between sobs, crushing the bear even tighter against her and at that moment wished it was Soma instead. Taking a few moments more to control herself. She placed the Teddy Bear tenderly onto her bed. Going into the Bathroom to redo her makeup. She was not about to leave the room and have everyone see that she had been so emotional. Then after checking the Dormitory Assignments on her Laptop, she located what Dorm Soma was staying at. Placing the Bear inside a bag, she left her room and headed for the Polar Star Dorms. It did not take her long to walk the distance. Standing outside the Building she suddenly felt a wave of uncertainty. Unsure if she should confront him. Closing her hand tightly around the Bag, she reaffirmed her determination to know how he knew? Stepping inside she easily found his room. Again she hesitated, her hand poised a few inches from knocking on his door. Then with another exasperated exhale, she knocked. He opened the door and she ripped the Bear out of the Bag, holding it right in front of his face. "How did you know?" Ikumi demanded and he stared at her with confusion.

"I do not understand. My Dad told me that Girls liked getting something like that when they are upset. You looked upset after I won the Shokugeki. So I thought I should get you something to make you feel better." Soma replied and Ikumi began to breath in and out harder. Panting as she willed herself not to cry. Biting her bottom lip, she closed her eyes.

"You did not know then." Ikumi stated with relief, opening her eyes and then she smiled. "You have no idea what this means to me?" She whispered once more showing him the Bear and he shook his head.

"No not really. Like I said, you looked upset so I just wanted you to feel better." Soma said with a hint of concern that he might have goofed somehow. Not expecting her to push him into his room and pull him towards her. Latching her petal soft lips onto his. He threw his arms outward in surprise as she kissed him passionately. He could feel her well endowed chest pressing against him and he noticed she had small tears streaking down her face. She had her arms wrapped around him tightly and after a second slipped her tongue into his mouth. Maneuvering him towards his bed. He did not understand what was happening, but he did know she was causing him to become extremely aroused. His Manhood was now pressing hard against his underwear and his pants. Parting slightly she kissed along his right jawline to his ear. Licking his lobe.

"Do you have any condoms?" Ikumi whispered into Soma's ear. Running her right leg up his and then used the same leg to pull him even closer to her, gyrating her hips against him. Soma's eyes widened in shock and all he could do was shake his head negatively. "That is alright. I am on the Pill and I can always take a Morning After Pill later." She told him and he still did not understand, or he did but he was in too much shock to fully comprehend. She could tell, for one he still had his arms outward. "To make it clear Soma Yukihira, we are going to have sex." She informed him and he began to sweat profusely. Ikumi kissed him again and moved her right hand down inside his pants and his underwear. Putting her hand around his now fully erect shaft.

"I never been with a girl before." Soma stammered in a low groan and Ikumi giggled lightly.

"Well I have not been with a boy before either. So this is unexplored territory for us both. But I want to have sex with you Soma." Ikumi told him as she started to unbutton his shirt, kissing him as she pulled it off. Reaching out, she took both of his hands and pulled them towards her. Placing his hands on her breasts, letting him fondle them. He did not need any further encouragement, sliding his hands into her shirt to actually touch her bare breasts. So many boys and young men wanted to grope her, to have sex with her and now she finally found one that she believed was the only one worthy of getting in between her legs. While he gently caressed her breasts, she used her other hand to unsnap his pants and pulled down his zipper. Then she did the same with the her tight fitting shorts. Not wearing panties made it easy to pull her shorts down. Parting from him, she gently pushed him onto his own bed and then fully removed his pants along with his underwear. Then for the first time in her life she saw a real Man's Penis. He was larger then she expected and it aroused her to the point of wanting to experience him within her. Sliding on top of him, she took his right hand and moved it down to her now soaked pussy. Guiding his fingers along her folds and her slit. Noticing his slight hesitation. "It is alright, I really want to do this. I really want to have sex." She told him in a husky whisper. Exhaling a light moan as she felt his fingers brush across her sensitivity. Moving her own hand over to his erection and began to gently slip her hand up and down his shaft. Jerking him off. When one of his fingers slipped inside her, she let out a shuddering moan of delight. Then her body stiffened and she experienced her first orgasm caused by someone else other then her own means. It as only a minor orgasm, but it was enough for her to climax on his fingers and hand. "Oh Yes." She moaned thrusting her pelvis towards him wanting another orgasm. Squeezing his shaft as she felt another orgasm approach. For some unknown reason, he began to slid his finger in and out of her in time with her ministrations of his Cock. Driving her closer and closer to larger orgasms. When another flooded through her, causing her to moan even louder. She clamped her lips against his and used her left hand to pull him tighter to her. Not able to resist any longer, Ikumi moved his hand away from her now pulsating Clitoris wanting his large dick inside her instead of his fingers. "I need you inside me." She whispered, maneuvering herself over his tip and pole. Rubbing his tip along her wet and warm pussy. Having the intense desire to just push him into her and riding him to oblivion. Finally unable to wait any longer, she slowly pushed his tip inside her. It fit so easily she slowly descended downwards feeling his shaft slid along her insides. Biting her bottom lip, she continued to move downward until he was fully within her. "OH GOOODDSSS!" She moaned, fighting the urge to move at all. Needing the time for her clitoris to adjust to what now was stretching her to her limits. Seeing his concerned expression.

"There is some blood down there." Soma said his voice etched with worry and she nodded slightly. Breathing small shallow breaths.

"It is alright." Ikumi whispered, inhaling sharply feeling only some slight discomfort inside her. "That is normal...so do not worry okay." She gasped out, still waiting for her insides to adjust enough that she can move. Knowing that it would start to feel better once she had him move in and out of her. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on the feeling of his dick within her and her insides began to loosen. Slowly ascending, she could feel his shaft move along her slit and insides. Once she was a few inches upwards, she descended back down and to her relief it did feel good, unlike anything she had felt before. Repeating the same process, it really began to feel better and better. Right to the point that she experienced a very intense orgasm flood through her. "Oh WOW." She groaned with a smile of delight and before she was ready. Soma grunted, his sperm basically exploded up into her. She immediately flopped down onto him. He exhaled sharply.

"Sorry." Soma said apologetically and Ikumi looked at him with some confusion. "I came and I was hoping to make this last longer." He told her and she had to smile.

"It is alright. I heard the first time is not that good. I suspect that the more we do it the better it will get." Ikumi said as she leaned closer and kissed him. "After all we have all night to practice and perhaps a few hours into the Morning." She gave a soft giggle after noticing his expression. "What did you think that one time will be all we are going to do. Nope, I plan on us doing it as many times as we can." He smiled at her and they kissed again.

Near dawn, Soma looked over at the naked Ikumi as she slept with a small content smile. Her head was next to his on his pillow, with her left arm around him and her left leg over his legs. They had finished an hour ago and both were utterly exhausted. But he could not fall asleep, he was too amazed on what happened last night. "You should be asleep. Unless you want to go again." Ikumi asked him coyly as she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"I am trying to figure out how this happened. For one I am no where good enough for you. I am not like you, I am not from a Noble Family. So you are way out of my league." Soma said as she laughed lightly, shaking her head.

"You are good enough and if you must know why. It is because you gave me that Teddy Bear and I have been looking for a Boy just like you for a very long time. You have no idea what that means to me that you would give me a Teddy Bear. Someday I might tell you, but right now believe that you are the best thing to ever happen to me." Ikumi told him, pulling him closer and kissing him. Licking his lips as she parted from the embrace.

"What does this mean for us? Was this just a one gloriously awesome night, or is this something else?" Soma asked and Ikumi giggled again.

"It means my dear Soma Yukihira that you now have a Girlfriend who can be a very jealous and vindictive person. Now go to sleep, I may want an encore later." Ikumi told him sternly, closing her own eyes and after she was sure he was asleep. She gazed at him fondly. It was almost like the Fairy Tales her Nanny used to read to her. About love at first sight. When she was little she thrived on those Fairy Tales, even though her Father tried to encourage her not to believe in such ridiculous notions. As she grew, those ideals or fantasies seemed to disappear. Until she met and had the Shokugeki against Soma. In that brief encounter she had fallen head over heals for the First Year Student. The Gift of the Teddy Bear had confirmed her feelings for him. Smiling she gently brushed a stray hair off his face. Her Father would never approve of her relationship with Soma. Mainly due to that he was a commoner. But she did not really care what her Father thought. That was the reason she dressed the way she did. To upset her overbearing and pompous Father. Closing her own eyes she slowly fell asleep. An Hour later she enticed Soma into another time. Which did not take much to do.

While Soma thrust deep within her, Ikumi moaned with utter sinful delight. Her moans grew with intensity and in volume as he thrust his cock deeper and deeper into her. She could not stop moaning, it seemed every other inward thrust gave her an orgasm. She held onto him tightly, locking her lips onto his, running her fingernails over his back and even bit into his shoulders a couple of times. Ikumi could feel her pussy slid along his shaft and it felt incredible. Lasting longer then the times before, he finally came blasting into her with an audible grunt of satisfaction. At the same instant she had a massive orgasm that shook her to her very core. In that moment she was tempted to tell him that she loved him, but knew that both of them were not ready to announce that yet. Gasping for air, they both collapsed into each others arms. Smiling contently at each other. "Again." Ikumi panted. "Again and then again after that." She demanded. Wanting more. Knowing that time was running out. She would have to sneak out of the Polar Star Dorms soon or risk being seen. Until then though she intended to have him as many times as possible.

As the Sun began to rise, Soma led Ikumi toward the door. Going first to make sure none of the others that lived in the Polar Star Dorms had not awoken yet. Lurking behind him, Ikumi would have preferred to just stay in bed with him. But neither wanted anyone to know about them yet. At the door, she quickly kissed him wanting it to be just a brief encounter. But soon she was pressing herself against him, locking her lips onto his in a heavy embrace. Moving her mouth to his right ear. "I better go before I do not want to go." She whispered, hugging him tightly to her. With regret, she released him and walked away. Daring not to look back in fear that she would just turn around and want to go back into his room again. Reaching her own Room, she immediately headed for the Bathroom and took a Morning After Pill. Picking up her Cell Phone, she posted a reminder to buy Condoms. Not wanting to take the risk that her Birth Control Pills or the Morning After Pills, not being completely effective. Abstinence was no longer a possibility, she wanted him again.

Two days later, in one of the Storage Closets. Soma held up her right right leg, thrusting into her tightness with gusto. She had her short School Skirt hiked up and she held her Thong Panties aside to give him access. One used Condom already laid on the floor nearby and he was utilizing another. Having an orgasm, she moaned loudly. "Shhh, we need to keep it down or someone might hear us." Soma whispered, pausing for a second while Ikumi tried to control her vocal enthusiasm.

"I am trying. You feel soo goood." Ikumi whispered back, moving her own hips to get him to continue sliding his cock into her. Not wanting this session to be over yet. With a small wry smile, he began to thrust once more into her and she tried to keep from Moaning too loudly. Even though the School day was over, there was always other Students in the Classrooms attempting to study or finish some project. In seconds, she was once again nearing a huge orgasm. When it finally peaked she threw her head forward and bit into his shoulder. Stifling her moan of utter euphoria. Feeling him expand and explode within the Condom. Panting heavily, she turned her head and kissed him passionately. He set her leg down and she leaned against him.

"You know next time, we could just go to your room or mine." Soma suggested, breathing in and out in gasping breaths. Ikumi smiled at him and shook her head.

"I could not wait that long. I wanted you now." Ikumi responded panting for air. Readjusting her Panties and her Skirt. While he removed the used condom and dropped it on the floor next to the other one. Zipping up his pants. She had only brought two Condoms so even if they wanted to, they could not do it again in the Closet. "Of course now we can go back to my room. Perhaps hang out a bit and watch TV." She said and he smiled at her nodding. Opening the door an inch or two, she peered out. With no one in sight, she slipped out of the Closet followed by Soma. They would walk to her room with a good distance between them. If there was anyone in the Hallway of her Room, he would pass right by pretending he was heading for the Library that was a few Hallways away. If no one was around, then she would quickly open her door and basically drag him into her room. Sitting on her bed, she placed her head on his right side of his chest. He had his right arm around her, while she had her left arm behind him and her with her right she clasped her left. Hugging him tightly to her. Both of them were watching some strange show and both had no idea what the plot or story entailed. Just happy to be spending time together. When someone knocked on her door, Soma stood up. "Under the bed." Ikumi ordered and he dove under the bed. While she quickly pulled the top cover over to completely hide him. "WHO IS IT?" She asked loud enough for whoever it was could hear her.

"Erina Nakiri. I need to speak with you." Erina's voice announced from outside Ikumi's room. Stepping over to the door, she opened it and Erina walked in confidently. "How could you lose to that annoying boy? I wanted him gone and your precious Grade 5 Beef lost to some weird combination he created!" She stated, glaring with frustration at Ikumi.

"He got lucky, that is all." Ikumi responded with a wry smile, thinking_ how lucky he got_. Then realized that her very stubborn Boyfriend might take exception and say something and if he did then their secret would be exposed. "_Please be quite, don't let her know you are there_." She silently pleaded to Soma.

"Well next time I expect you to win the Shokugeki. I want that low class idiot, Soma Yukihira expelled." Erina said as Ikumi thought she saw something strange on the other's expression. A sort of tenderness when she mentioned Soma's name. Ikumi had to wonder if Erina actually wanted the young man expelled, that perhaps she also was attracted to him. That would explain why Erina wanted him gone she did not want to have those type of feelings for anyone. Especially someone like Soma. Ikumi decided that when the time is right, she knew she would have to make it clear to Erina that Soma already was involved with someone. Now was not the time though.

"That should not really be a problem. I do not think he is that bright, so it should be easy to rid yourself of him really soon." Ikumi stated. Erina first smiled and then frowned. Unsure what her feelings were about that. Not saying anything Erina left, Ikumi immediately locked the door and watched as Soma slid out from under her bed.

"Man Erina Nakiri sure does not like me and it sounds like you don't either." Soma said with a frown, his feelings a little off from hearing what Ikumi had said about him. She smiled, took his hands in hers and peered into his eyes.

"Oh course I do not like you, I adore you there is a huge difference." Ikumi leaned closer and kissed him, pulled him against her and slipped her tongue into his mouth. Maneuvering him over towards her bed. Wanting to prove how much she did adore him. Clothes began to be removed and the two melted onto the bed.

Sneaking out of Ikumi's room three hours later, Soma only paused for a second to kiss her tenderly. Both were extremely tempted for him to just stay the night. But at some point anyone might knock on her door again or someone at his Dorm might knock on his and if he was not there then they might begin to wonder where he was. They wanted to keep their relationship a secret. "Can you meet me at Culinary 101 tomorrow after classes end for the day? I want to show you something I came up with." She asked and he nodded. Then he left and she went back inside her room.

0

Alone in the Classroom, Ikumi removed a Small Section of Beef out of a Locked Cooler. The Refrigerator had her Name Stenciled on it and she slipped the key back into her pocket. "I have been working with this Grade 5 Beef for about a week. Soaking it in a variation of Beef Brine and Chardonnay 1921. It is almost ready for me to Challenge Erina Nakiri for her seat." Ikumi told him as he gazed at the Beef with appreciation.

"So what are you going to make with it?" Soma asked as she poured the special Marinade over the Beef once more. Letting it soak deep within the Red Meat.

"I do not know yet. But I will once I decide that it is ready." Ikumi admitted, then put the Beef back into the Refrigerator and locked the door. Gazing fondly at him, she put her hands on his waist and pulled him closer. They immediately began to kiss and she melted into the embrace. Her heart began to pound hard in her chest, instantly being half tempted to lock the door to the Classroom and have sex on her Lab Table. Then she heard someone approaching. "Quick under the table!" She ordered and he ducked under the Table. Sitting down at the Table on a chair, she had to spread her legs to make room for him under her table with his head only an inch or two from her Pussy. Seconds later the door opened and two of her Classmates came in. Both headed for their own Lab Tables. Barely acknowledging her.

Soma smiled as he peered at Ikumi's thong panties, moving his right hand upwards. He placed it on her right inner thigh, feeling her leg stiffen slightly as he slid his hand towards his goal. Running his fingers along her panties, he heard her exhale in a shuddering breath. Spreading her legs even further apart to allow him complete access. Slipping his index finger inside the silky fabric, he touched her sensitive folds and watched with delight as she curled her toes. Her right hand came under the table and she tried to push his hand away. "Stop." Ikumi whispered her voice barely audible. "You keep doing that and I...oh, oh yessss." She moaned as he inserted two of his fingers into her. While rubbing her sensitive clitoris with his thumb. Plunging his fingers in and out of her in repetition. Sending her over the edge and she immediately climaxed. Biting her bottom lip, she focused on remaining quite as he continued to play with her. Placing her hand over her mouth in an imitation that she was about to sneeze. She lightly moaned again. In truth she did not want him to stop. Especially when his mouth joined his fingers. Licking and sucking on her now soaked entrance. Squeezing her eyes shut, she bit her bottom lip again and let out a low moan. Gripping the table tightly as her body shuddered with an intense orgasm that convulsed through her. Thankfully a minute later the Two Classmates left and Ikumi was finally able to moan loudly in pleasure. Stopping and he removed his fingers. He was done for now. Sliding her chair back, she glared down at him. "That was so mean! I almost could not contain myself." She stated with fake anger, knowing that her panties were now soaked. Soma smiled up at her.

"Tell me you did not like that." Soma asked and Ikumi shook her head.

"Okay I did like it. Now get up, we need to go to my room. I am so turned on right now, I can barely stand it." Ikumi said, taking his hand and dragged him towards her room. Not caring if anyone saw her holding his hand.

To be continued, Maybe:


	2. Chapter 2

Food Wars: Emotional Ties Part two Short Story

**The Secret Exposed:**

Lying on her bed with her legs spread and around Soma Yukihira's waist, Ikumi Mito felt his cock slid along her now extremely wet pussy and it felt marvelous. They had kept their affair a secret for the past year, spending most of their free time together. She had even spent the last week long Holiday Break at his Home. Doing exactly what they were doing now every night. Moaning loudly, her body convulsed and she felt an orgasm slam through her. "OH GOD, SOMA DON'T STOP! YOU FEEL SOOO GOOOD!" Ikumi moaned loudly, using her arms and legs to pull him tightly to her. Having another Orgasm climax to the point that she could not tell when one ended and one began. When he exploded inside the Condom, her body once again convulsed and stiffened. Moaning so loud that it seemed to echo through her room. Panting, she latched her lips onto his and kissed him with all of her pent up emotions. Stopping only to gasp for air, as he flopped next to her on her bed.. "Please tell me again." Ikumi pleaded, inhaling deeply and knowing he was breathing just as hard. This session had lasted over an hour, adding to the others they had been having sex for the last three. Soma smiled.

"I love you Ikumi. Like I said before you basically threw me onto your bed, I love you Ikumi." Soma said, repeating what he had told her after they had returned from their date to a nearby town. Where they had spent a delightful evening attending first a Movie and then a nice stroll along the Beach. Ikumi smiled at him happily.

"I love you too Soma." Ikumi said back to him. She had responded back immediately telling him the same. Peering into his eyes, she stopped smiling and bit her bottom lip. "Do you love me enough...and are you crazy enough...well shit! Soma will you Marry me after we both graduate?" She stammered out and he nodded, then frowned.

"You know usually it is the Guy that asks. But yes after we both graduate and I am crazy enough to Marry you." Soma responded and Ikumi locked her lips once more onto his. Reaching over to the Nightstand and taking the last Condom out of the box. Bringing it over and placing it into his right hand.

Deciding to just spend the night, like he had multiple times before. Soma held Ikumi tightly as she snuggled against him. They had used all six of the Condoms that he had brought and then one more from the ones she had. Both would have to get a resupply before their next time. Which for Ikumi could be tomorrow night. She felt she could not get enough of him. Not that she was a Nympho or anything like that. She was in love and that made her extremely aroused. Though she did have one concern, eventually she would have to introduce him to her Parents. More of a courtesy then anything else, Ikumi did not care if they accepted her choice or not. Soma was who she wanted and nothing was going to change that. Near dawn, she reached over and slapped the Snooze Button on her Alarm Clock. She had thought that she did not set that thing, with the intention of sleeping in this Saturday Morning cuddled up with her Soma. Then when Soma gently removed himself from her grasp, she opened her eyes and pulled him back. "I have to sneak out before any of your Dorm Mates wake up." Soma whispered to her and Ikumi held more tightly to him.

"No not this morning. I need you to stay." Ikumi declared. "Please stay." She begged and he relented, no longer trying to get out of bed.

"This could be a problem if any of your Neighbors or Erina Nakiri stops by for some reason." Soma said and Ikumi smiled at him.

"I do not care anymore if we are discovered. If nothing else I will simply tell them that we are engaged to be engaged." Ikumi said and they both laughed at the reference of the TV Show UGLY AMERICANS. They had watched all the Episodes and found it entertaining, somewhat dismayed that it was not a long running TV show.

"So should I go out and buy you a ring or something along those lines?" Soma asked and Ikumi shook her head.

"Not yet, but I think it might be time to tell your Friends back at the Polar Star Dorms." Ikumi stated thinking that they definitely need to inform Megami Tadokoro, Royako Sakaki and Yuki Yoshino. She suspected that all three had a serious crush on her Soma. Especially Megami and it was time for her to claim what was hers.

Around Noon, she finally permitted Soma to get up. They had used up the last of her Condoms prior and now both would have to get more. Ikumi thought it amazing how good it felt to have sex with Soma, both traditional and oral. In which he would cause her to experience so many orgasms that she usually lost count. While he dressed, she disposed of the evidence. Still not wanting anyone in her Dorms to know that she was having sex, especially the number of times that she was having sex. One of her Dorm Mates had been found out and now the others kept referring to the poor girl as a slut. Not that she cared what the others thought or said about her. But if the rumors spread too quickly, her Father might find out about her relationship with Soma. She wanted to tell the overbearing asshole, not have him find out from others. One the Condoms were safely buried deep within her Trashcan inside an old box of Tissues, she dressed as well. Pulling on a very short White Skirt and a low cut tight halter top. Showing a good portion of her well endowed cleavage and the Skirt almost showed that she was wearing thong underwear. When Soma whistled, she smiled at him seductively. "Oh so you like my new outfit?" Ikumi asked and with a gaping mouth he nodded quickly. "Good." She declared and first checked to make sure the Hallway was clear, then quickly sneaked Soma out of her room. They made their way to his Dorm, it was time to disclose their little secret.

Unfortunately it being Saturday, no one was there. Deciding to play around a bit instead, Ikumi guided Soma to the Bathroom. Once inside she filled the Large Tub, removed her clothes and sunk into the water. Soon joined by Soma. Taking a deep breath, he submerged underwater and she leaned back against the side of the Cool Tub. Parting her legs to give him complete access. While underwater he began to lick and suck on her sensitivity. Causing her to moan with delight. A few minutes into it, he came up inhaled deeply then plunged back down into the water. Repeating the process several times, even after she had a couple of orgasms. On the fourth go around, someone opened the door and Megumi entered. She immediately blushed. "Oh sorry, I did not know anyone was in here." Megumi stammered out, but looked at Ikumi with confusion. "Though I have to wonder why you are using our Tub?" She asked and Ikumi griped the side of the tub tightly with her hands. Soma did not know about Megumi being in the room and he was still orally gratifying her. Ikumi planned on stating some reasonable excuse that the one in her dorm was not available. But at that moment she felt a body convulsing orgasm slam through her and she could not contain the moan of pleasure that escaped her lips.

"AHHHHHHH!" Ikumi moaned, throwing her blond head back and closed her eyes. Her body shook and stiffened. Megumi stared at her wide eyed in shock.

"What the...?" Megumi was about to ask and Soma resurfaced, smirking at Ikumi and then frowned when he saw Megumi. "Oh my GGGGOOODDD! You two are...Oh my God!" She stuttered staring at the two, while Soma grabbed for a nearby towel to cover not only himself but Ikumi.

"Uhm Megami, we can explain." Soma said as he pulled the white towel around himself and slowly got out of the tub. Megami just shook her head, finally blinking and hoping that she was just seeing things. "Before you completely freak out, me and Ikumi have been together for almost a year and we are in love." He stated and she looked over at Ikumi, who nodded with agreement. She still lounged within the Tub waiting for the fiasco to be over. Megami slowly sat down on a nearby bench.

"So let me get this straight. You two have been basically dating for a year in secret and...having..." Megami could not continue, her heart was slightly breaking. She has had a crush on Soma ever since she met him and now she understood why he never seemed to be interested in her. Exhaling she closed her eyes and tried to keep the tears from flowing down her face, failing she hung her head.

"I am so sorry Megami. It just happened." Ikumi said standing, she put her arms around the younger girl and hugged her from behind. "I know you had a serious crush on Soma and I suspect that if it was not me, then you two would probably be together." She whispered and Megami peered over her shoulder at Ikumi.

"Can you leave for a moment Soma? I want to ask Ikumi something in private." Megami asked and Ikumi gestured for Soma to step outside. Once the door shut, Megami stared at the floor in front of her. Then exhaled. "I would like to ask you something really unorthodox, but at this point...I figure what have I got to lose." She said and Ikumi moved around in front of her, kneeling and smiled up at Megami.

"What is it?" Ikumi asked with a bit of curiousity, and Megami bit her bottom lip. Her hands and knees shook.

"I want Soma to take me to bed." Megami blurted out. "I want to have sex with him at least once." To say Ikumi was shocked would be an understatement.

"Wait you want me to allow you or him to have sex with you." Ikumi stated with utter disbelief.

"Please let me explain. Yes I like him a lot. So much so that I have fantasized about being with him so many times. Dreamed about him in bed with me. I just want one time with him, at most to know if my fantasies are real or not." Megami told her and Ikumi was tempted to say yes. She was not too thrilled with the idea of her Boyfriend having sex with someone else. But if it was going to be someone else, it had to be Megami. Several times, Ikumi suspected that the two were more of a match then she and Soma. Since Soma and Megami were so much alike. Then Megami blushed a deep shade of red. "If you want you can be there as well, I am not saying that I like girls that way. But we could experiment a little." The darker haired girl did not make eye contact as Ikumi stared at her. Then started to giggle.

"Sure why not. I guess all we have to do is see if Soma would like to have a threesome or not." Ikumi said suspecting that he probably would not mind. At one time she had been tempted to experiment with Erina in that way. Unfortunately at the time Erina did not seem to be interested, Ikumi decided perhaps it might be interesting to try it with Megami. "One stipulation though, under no circumstances will I allow him to kiss you." Megami nodded with agreement. Stepping out of the Bathroom, Ikumi did not even bother to ask Soma. Instead took his right hand in her left and Megami's hand in her left. Leading both towards his room. Once inside she told Soma exactly what they were about to do and he started to hyperventilate. Turning towards Megami. "Okay take off your Clothes Megami." She ordered and the younger girl began to take off her School Uniform. Her hands shaking uncontrollably. To make the girl relax, Ikumi stepped closer and kissed her. Then began to unbutton the girls shirt, removing it with some minor assistance from Megami. Next she unzipped her skirt and dropped it to the floor. Now only in her Bra and Panties, Megami felt extremely nervous. Watching as Soma and Ikumi removed their robes standing before her completely naked. Her eyes fell immediately down to gaze at Soma's erection. Never seeing one of those before, she could not help but stare. "He does have a really nice cock." Ikumi remarked causing Megami's face to turn a bright shade of red. "Wait until you feel it within you, it is really remarkable then." Soma began to cough as he stared in shock at his Girlfriend. Glancing over at Megami, he swore he believed that she looked like she was about to faint.

"How do we...I have never..." Megami asked stuttering slightly as she diverted her gaze from staring at Soma's now twitching cock. Looking instead over at Ikumi who smiled at her.

"It is easy, for now he is going to fuck me while I sort of entice and arouse you. Then when you are fully ready, I will have him fuck you." Ikumi replied and Megami seemed to waver back and forth. Wondering if she actually was ready to lose her virginity. She noticed though that the very mention of Soma penetrating her was causing her lower region to become warm and it began to moisten. Closing her eyes, she nodded and moved closer. While Ikumi pressed herself against Soma, kissing him passionately. Maneuvering him onto his bed with him on top of her. She reached out and Megami took Ikumi's hand. Allowing herself to be pulled onto the bed as well. Soma reached into a nearby Stand and pulled out two Condoms. Placing them on top of the Stand. In moments Ikumi could not wait any longer, craving him within her. Picking up one of the Condoms she tore it open and then with her left hand, she pulled Megami towards her. Kissing the younger girl as she slipped the Rubber onto his manhood. Soma had discovered from the beginning that Ikumi could multi-task. Especially when it came to sex and her cooking. With casual ease, Soma slipped his now fully erect cock deep within Ikumi and she moaned within Megami's mouth. Moving her right hand downwards and slipped her fingers inside Megami's panties. Touching the soft and wet folds with her index finger. "Oh my she is really wet." Ikumi moaned in comment, sliding her fingers along Megami's folds and lightly touching the other girls slit. Megami stiffened as she felt Ikumi's fingers playing with her sensitive pussy. It was a strange sensation and when Ikumi slipped her middle finger inside. Megami felt herself constrict around the finger. "Whoa, you are really tight." Ikumi moaned, staring up at Soma as he continued to thrust deeper into her. Then with a gasping moan, Ikumi felt her first orgasm flood her senses. Pushing her finger deeper into Megami, she came soaking Soma's dick. Wanting Megami to experience an orgasm as well, Ikumi began to pump her finger in and out of Megami and soon the dark haired girl was also moaning.

"OH WOW!" Megami commented with a moan of delight. Soon wondering how it would feel with Soma within her and not Ikumi's finger. When Ikumi added another finger, she started to spread her fingers out. Stretching Megami's insides. Casting her head back, she moaned louder and before she knew what was happening she felt a warm tingling sensation that began to grow in intensity. Then with a deep resounding moan, her body convulsed and she felt herself spasm. With a shuddering gasp, her hips began to push against Ikumi's hand, squeezing her eyes shut...she saw exploding stars erupt before her eyes. In moments she panted for air as she stared first at Soma and then at Ikumi. They had stopped briefly and Ikumi smiled at her.

"How did you like your first orgasm?" Ikumi asked and Megami licked her lips and smiled broadly.

"Is that what it was?" Megami asked and Ikumi and Soma laughed.

"Yes. So do you want more?" Ikumi inquired with a small sinister smile when Megami nodded with enthusiasm. "Good once Soma is done getting me off, then he will do you. Okay my love give it to me." She ordered him and Soma slowly started to pump into her with gusto. With her fingers still within Megami, she started to slid them again in and out of the other girl. While Soma increased until his hips were slapping against hers. Moaning louder and louder, it did not take long before she felt herself climax once more and just as it was diminishing. Soma came with a grunt, sending her once more over the edge. Inhaling and exhaling deeply, Ikumi looked over at Megami and then removed her fingers. Her hand was soaked in the other girls juices. "Your turn." She said seductively smiling at Megami. Getting up, she pulled Megami further onto the bed. Having her lie down. "Now remember Soma, she is a virgin. So do not do her as hard as you do me." She smiled at Megami. "Well not until she really gets into it." She handed Soma a condom from the stand and went to watch from a nearby chair. Debating whether she should masturbate while her Soma fucked Megami.

Lying next to Megami. Soma looked over at his friend and could instantly tell that she was nervous. She was sweating and shaking. Reaching over he took her right hand in his As Soma admired her completely naked body. He had to admit to himself that she was extremely attractive. Her breasts were not as well endowed as Ikumi, but they were perk and seemed to want to be caressed. Glancing downward, he saw morning dew on her trimmed pubic hair and from what he could tell, it would feel really good to be within her. He felt himself become hard immediately at the thought, but then another thought occurred to him. "Listen we do not have to do this." Soma said to the nervous and shaking Megami.

"No I want to. I want you to be my first." Megami responded anxiously, swallowing as she began to breath in and out in small gasping breaths. Moving her hands down herself and removed her panties. Then unhooked her bra and dropped both onto the floor. Her hands were shaking and her heart was pounding hard in her chest.

"Okay, we will take it slow and easy." Soma told her and looked over at Ikumi. "You said no kissing, but can I arouse her some orally?" He asked her and Ikumi nodded.

"Megami let him otherwise it is going to hurt." Ikumi advised watching with keen interest as Soma manuevered his head between Megami's legs. Parting her thighs with his hands, he leaned forward. Megami stared at him with interest and when he licked her sensitive slit. Her eyes widened in shock and then slowly closed as he continued to lick, suck and kiss her slit and folds.

"OHHH GOOODDDSSS! THAT FEELS SOOOO GOOOOD." Megami moaned loudly as she peered down at Soma. He was going to town on her and she found that she could not stop moaning. Suddenly she felt the same sensation as before, but this one was intensified by at least 20 times. Casting her head back, her whole body stiffened and she felt a wet tingling come from within. It pulsed out of her. "I AM CUMMMMING!" She stated shuddering as she climaxed.

"There you go Megami. Keep doing that to her Soma, let her have a few more orgasms before you really give her the ultimate one." Ikumi ordered really enjoying watching her Boyfriend give someone else a good time. Reaching down with her right hand to her own now wet zone. She began to wiggle her fingers along her slit. Generally she did not need to masturbate anymore, not with having Soma around. But she was becoming severely aroused watching Soma going down on Megami and wanted to fully enjoy the show. After having her own orgasm, she decided that it was time for the show to get better. "Okay Soma, that is enough of that. I am sure Megami is more then ready for you." She stated and Soma sat up. His chin was coated wet and Megami was panting for air. Taking the Condom, he slipped it on and moved in between Megami's thighs. Megami looked up at him.

"I am going to take this real slow. If it begins to hurt to the point you cannot take it, let me know." Soma said with concern, from what he could tell she not only was a virgin but her slit was extremely tight. Reaching down with his right hand, he stroked his tip against her folds and entrance. She gasps as she felt his tip slid along her and in seconds she experienced another orgasm. It was a minor one, but still she moaned with delight. Placing the tip against her slit, he waited for her slit to accept him. Not just thrusting into her and making her adjust. Megami stared down at his cock at her pussy and wondered if he would actually fit. She was shocked when his tip seemed to slip right in. Squeezing her eyes shut, she could feel every bit of his tip within her and as he pushed more of himself into her, it initially felt strange. Especially as it stretched her insides to accommodate what he had so far pushed within her. More of him slipped in and when she felt his hips touch hers he paused, allowing her to adjust. Ikumi had been right it did hurt, at first and now it...she could not explain what it felt like. All she knew was she liked it and wanted more, to experience what it felt like to have sex. It took time what felt to her as if forever, but finally her insides began to loosen enough. "Okay I am going to start moving." Soma whispered and Megami nodded slightly.

"A...Alright." Megami grunted as Soma slid slightly out of her then eased back into her. The sensation for her was incredible and she heard herself moan. When he slid out and then back in, keeping the rhythm slow and easy. She could feel the similar sensation begin to build within her and before she was prepared, she climaxed. This time though it was more intense then any she felt before now. Gasping she concentrated on the experience and soon she felt another and then another. Each Orgasm increasing in potency. He had increased the rhythm of his thrusts and she moaned with Ecstasy. Wondering why she had not done this the moment Soma had came into the bathroom with her naked in the tub. Groaning she found herself not wanting it to end. It to go on for as long as she had body shaking and convulsing orgasms. But nothing lasts forever, she heard him grunt and felt him explode within the condom. She also climaxed and this one almost felt like a seizure. Pushing her head back against the pillow, she moaned so loud that it seemed to echo throughout the room. Sliding out of her, he was breathing hard.

"So Megami how was it?" Ikumi asked with a huge smile.

"Incredible." Megami panted as she replied. "And I want more." She declared, Ikumi frowned then shrugged and smiled again.

"What the hell? I guess we can keep you as a...well let's just say you are someone that we have some meaningless sex with." Ikumi said and Megami smiled back. Deciding if Ikumi was fine with letting her continue to have sex with Soma then she did not care. Having Ikumi play with her was okay as well. It had felt good and that was all that mattered to her. Then the blonde girl smiled wider. "Maybe eventually something more. Time will tell."

"I am fine with that." Megami said watching as Ikumi joined them on the bed. It was time for Soma to have them both at the same time and for the two girls to also have some fun.

The end?

(Sorry about some of the errors. I should not write anything after working a 16 hour day)


	3. Chapter 3

Food Wars: Deception (Short Story) Part One

**Determination:**

Leaning against the table, Alice carefully observed her Cousin and smiled. She knew Erina quite well perhaps more then anyone else. The more her Cousin protested and portrayed herself as a royal bitch. The more and more obvious to her that Erina had strong emotions towards the Red Haired Boy. Alice could not help but laugh, especially upon seeing how much that Erina liked Soma Yukihira. Now though she needed to decide whether or not to take him away from Erina or to help her Cousin realize that she did like him. "Decisions, Decisions." Alice whispered. She had to admit Soma was just the type that she liked herself. But he also was a bit clueless about girls in general. In her observations, Alice notice that not only did Erina like Soma, but also the well endowed Ikumi Mito and at least two of the Girls from the Polar Star Dorms seemed to like him. Soma was of course completely clueless about all of them. She thought it funny. "Unless one of them blatantly states that they are interested in him, then I doubt he will ever figure it out himself." She said to herself shaking her head. Since a boy would have to be blind not to be attracted to her or Erina. Oh she knew she was attractive and so was her Cousin. Alice smirked. All she would have to do to get is to somehow get the two of them together alone. A plan began to form in her mind as she headed for Erina's room. Once inside Alice found Erina's secret book and placed it within a nightstand near the bed. In all intents and purposes, Erina would believe that she had put the book in the stand and after rechecking her personal items down in the parking lot, she would notice she did not have her book. Which would cause her to return to the room and the consequences would be that she missed the bus. Smirking Alice left the room, trying to think of something that would make Soma also miss the buses. She sought out Ryō Kurokiba hoping he might have an idea of what would require Soma to also miss the bus. Of course her confidant had a good suggestion. "Okay dear Cousin, the stage will be set and you will have about four hours to be alone with him." Alice whispered with a sinister smile.

An hour later after the Celebration Dinner, Ryo had been able to subtly remove Soma's special towel and give it to her. Sneaking into his room, she slipped it into the Nightstand with a tail of it hanging out. Unless he looked directly at the Nightstand when he returned he would miss it and then be forced to return for it. As she left the room, Ryo met her and shook his head negatively. "What? I am doing this to make Erina admit she likes him." Alice stated defending her actions to her aide. Then to change the subject. "You know I am a little worried about the fact that you were able to slip Soma's towel off his wrist without him noticing." Ryo slipped his hands in his pockets and lowered his eyes feeling ashamed of what he had done at her request. "I am only kidding Ryo, try not to take everything I say so seriously." She commented and he perked up slightly.

In the morning she and Ryo stood off to one side and they watched as Soma and Erina rushed to their rooms to locate their missing items. "Okay now all we have to do is allow nature to take it's course." As she and her Aide stepped onto their Bus and within moments all the Student Buses left.

Running as fast as Erina could without having her skirt rise up too far. Unfortunately the School Uniform Skirts were not exactly designed to keep from accidentally exposing a Girl's panties if they were not careful. So the only way to run fast and not flash the fact that she wore thong panties was to hold her skirt down while she ran. Once more in the parking lot, she immediately noticed that she had missed the Bus. So it was more of an inconvenience requesting a Car to drive her back, then it became a complete disaster when she found out someone else missed the Bus. Soma Yukihira. Inside the Car, she tried valiantly not to talk to him. Peering out the side window she only answered him when it was absolutely necessary and when he finally fell asleep with his right arm drooped over the center headrest. Moments later she did as well. Not knowing that her seat belt had unhooked and when the Driver turned a sharp turn, she inadvertently slid across the seat and now her head was pillowed on his right side of his chest. While both were unconscious, Soma's right arm fell onto Erina and he subconsciously pulled her closer and she moved her arms around him. Almost two hours later, Erina awoke and smiled contently. Then realized who she was snuggling against. She wanted to forcefully push herself away from him, but she resisted the urge since it felt so nice and she really liked it. "For someone that keeps telling me that she hates me and hopes I fail. You seem to be quite comfortable holding on to me." Soma commented as he peered down at Erina who scowled back at him. Removing her arms from around him and tried to sit up.

"Let me go!" Erina commanded as she tried to remove his right arm from around her. Soma smiled down at her.

"Why? I kind of like this." Soma replied and she gazed up at him, she swallowed sharply.

"Please let me go." Erina pleaded softly, feeling a little embarrassed that she had been holding onto him while they slept. Now wanting to return to her side of the seat and pretend it never happened. Instead of removing his arm, he leaned down towards her and she stared into his eyes. Wondering what he intended to do. Before she could protest, he gently touched his lips to hers. Her eyes widened in shock, then slowly closed as she reached up with her right hand and pulled herself tightly towards him. Deepening the kiss. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and twisted it around his. Erina wanted to stop. Instead she moved closer towards him, sliding her left arm around him and partially straddling his right leg with her right thigh. When they broke the embrace, he kissed his way over to her right ear. Licking the lob and then he exhaled his hot breath into her ear. Sending a satisfying jolt through her.

"I have wanted to kiss you the second I met you." Soma whispered into her ear and Erina shuddered. Still trying to figure out why she was doing this. This was not in her plans. Boys were not in her agenda or having any type of romantic feelings. But there they were, all she could think of was kissing him and perhaps later doing more. He kissed his way down her jawline sending shivers of pleasure coursing through her. She reached up with her right hand moving his face back to were she could latch her lips once more on his. Kissing him passionately and roughly. Moaning lightly as she felt her lower regions begin to inflame. Not even caring if the Woman Driver was watching them. They continued to kiss and hold each other until the Car pulled up in front of the School. Where Erina burst out of the Car and ran to her Room before she had an overwhelming urge to invite him to join her. Soma watched her almost run towards her Dormitory with no understanding. Looking down at the seat he saw her Book, she had forgotten it. Picking it up, he decided to return it now.

Once in her room, Erina leaned against the door trying to control her breathing and her hormones. During the embrace, she had been thoroughly aroused enough to bring him to her room and do things that were completely not within her plans. Closing her eyes, she almost panted for air. Her sensitivity felt wet, warm and it throbbed with anticipation. "I cannot allow this, he is nothing but an annoyance. Someone that does not belong here." She muttered while trying to reduce her arousal. When someone knocked on the door, she almost squealed in surprise. Opening the door, she glared at Soma. "NO!" She stated and tried to shut the door, but Soma placed his foot against it and stopped her from closing the door in his face. "Stop it! Whatever you think, what we did in the car was a mistake. Now go away." Erina ordered and Soma held out her book.

"You left this in the car." Soma explained and Erina stared at her Book. Then stopped trying to push the door shut and he slipped into her room. He handed her the Book and then stared sadly at her. "How can you say what we did was a mistake? I do not think it was. I like you Erina and I was hoping you felt the same." He said to her and she could tell that he was heart broken. Swallowing she tried not to look at him, if she looked hard enough she could almost see her idle standing before him and she would easily do whatever her idle asked or wanted. Including letting him in between her legs.

"That is the problem Soma, I do like you. Romantic and Emotional Connections can hamper someone who wants to be a Chef. So please go." Erina pleaded, wanting him to leave before she did something that she would regret. Instead he moved closer and took her hands in his. She did not fight or pull away and when he leaned towards her. She felt her heart began to pound hard within her chest. "No don't." She whispered unconvincingly as he slowly once again kissed her. She pulled her hands out of his and encircled his waist. Thrusting herself against him and holding him tightly to her. Her mind was protesting but her body was not listening to her mind. Arousal flowed through her as she no longer could even convince herself that this was a mistake. She did not even realize that she was maneuvering him over to her bed, not until she lightly pushed him onto it and then slid slightly on top of him. Continuing to kiss him. "_What am I doing_?" She asked herself and her hormonal side instantly answered. "_I want this. I want him and I am going to have him." _ Soma did not know what to do as Erina began to gyrate herself against his right thigh. All he knew was something downward was beginning to rise to the occasion.

"Erina?" Soma gasped out as he felt her pelvis move along his thigh and now was against his now tented pants. She stared hard into his eyes and smiled. Then kissed him again, slipping her tongue into his mouth and twisted it around his. She was breathing hard through her nose. He somewhat noticed when she reached into a nearby nightstand and removed a small item from the drawer. She moved her right hand then downward and began to lightly caress his covered tent pole. "Erina I do not think this is a good idea." He whispered not really wanting to stop, this is everything he ever wanted from her. She smiled broadly.

"I believe it is. Soma I want this, I really do. Just as long as we use this that is." Erina held out the small package and Soma knew exactly what it was. Handing it to him, she reached down with both hands and pulled her panties off. Leaving her skirt on, then with the same sure hands unzipped his fly and pulled out his erection. She had never seen or felt a Boys thing before and she had to touch it. Taking the Package from him, she opened it and slid it on his now fully erect pole. Feeling a little impatient, she moved her hips around until her now fully aroused slit was being poked by his tip. With her right hand on his shaft she began to push him within her. At first it seemed not to want to go in, but after a few seconds she felt herself become even wetter and it sort of slipped in without any real resistance. Moaning loudly somewhat in pain, she squeezed her eyes shut and continued to push more and more of him into her. When all of him was inside her, she moved her hips slowly about. It seemed to pull more of him into her and to her it no longer hurt. It felt incredible, especially when she had her first orgasm. "Oh God if this is what sex feels like, I will definitely want more." She thought hearing him also moaning with delight. Being slow at first, she slid up his pole and then just as slowly downward. Thrusting him deeper into her with every inward movement. She was moaning and did not care if her neighbors or anyone heard her. She was in the midst of passion and nothing was going to interrupt what she was experiencing. Orgasm after orgasm flowed through her and when he came, she felt an orgasm that seemed to penetrate her very soul. While they rested she reached into the drawer and brought back the box of Condoms. "Again Soma, Again." She demanded handing him the box, willing and able to use the other five.

Three Hours later, now completely naked. Erina held her Soma against her, not willing to allow him to leave. "You know I have to leave soon. Otherwise my Dorm Mates might wonder where I ran off to." Soma commented, not really making any real effort to move. He held Erina tightly and he also did not want to leave. Worried that he was still asleep in the car and this was all a wonderful dream. Erina shook her head, then squeezed him more tightly to her.

"No. I want you here. Later I will sneak you out of my room. Until then you are not leaving." Erina replied sternly. She finally allowed herself to be with him and even though it completely went against her agendas, she was not about to lose him now.

"How is this going to work? From what I skimmed about the rules, isn't this not allowed?" Soma asked and Erina laughed. For a time he found her laughter was a bit sarcastic and he felt a little offended when she did laugh. Mainly due she was laughing at him. Now he found her laughter stimulating and he liked it.

"Of course it is against the rules. There is no romantic fraternization between students. Personally I generally do not follow the rules and since I am one of the Ten. Later I will change that rule. Even then we have to keep our relationship a secret. Mainly since my Father would never approve of me being with you." Erina informed Soma, then leaned up slightly to look into his eyes. "We are in a relationship right?" She asked and he nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh yeah. I have no idea why you would want to be in one with me, but yeah we are in a relationship." Soma replied and Erina laughed again. Pressing her lips against his and relishing in how it now made her feel. Like she could do anything, it seemed to fill her soul with emotions she had suppressed for years.

"Now I guess you are right, you will need to leave soon otherwise someone might discover you here." Erina stated glancing at the Clock on her Nightstand. What she wanted was him to remain and spend the night with her. With an audible exhale, she said what she did not want to say but it was necessary. "To keep up the charade that we are not involved..." Soma interrupted her.

"You will have to continue treating me like an enemy. Someone you hate and want banished from School." Soma interjected and Erina nodded, grimacing.

"Just remember it is all for show. Now that you are my Boyfriend, I Lo..I like you and .I want you to stay." Erina almost said something that neither was ready to say, after amazing sex was not a good foundation for either of them to say something like that yet. Soma smirked.

"Works for me because I like you too and I want you as my Girlfriend." Soma also wanted to say it, for he had fallen for her the instant he met her. Finding her character and charisma so endearing that he could not help but L word her. Two days later, Erina publicly would chastise and belittle him, just to keep up the charade. Privately she adored him. After one time of talking down to him in front of some witnesses, she passed him a note secretly. She knew that if her Family ever discovered hat she was involved with what they considered a simple commoner, she would never hear the end of it. So until she was certain of her emotions towards him and that their relationship was more then just outstanding Sex. She wanted to keep it a secret. Gazing at Soma while he left, she caught herself looking at him fondly. That she could not allow herself to do. If Alice caught her then she knew her Cousin would use it against her.

0

Across the way, Alice had watched the fake interaction and she smiled broadly. "HA! I knew it. Those two are together and Erina is trying to keep it under wraps." She declared to Ryo. Who simply shrugged. "Do you think they are doing it?" She asked and Ryo looked at her with confusion.

"Doing what?" Ryo asked back and Alice rolled her eyes. Wondering if Ryo was just acting dim or did not truly know.

"Having sex you idiot. I think they are." Alice stated with frustration and then really stared at her Cousin.

"You know your fascination on whether your Cousin Erina is having Sex or not could illustrate that you are a little envious." Ryo commented and Alice glared at him angrily.

"Oh shut up. I am not envious. Remember I got them together because I think Erina likes him more then she was ready to admit. Also I could have easily taken him from her. So in the meantime keep an eye on them. I want to know if they are a couple or not." Alice ordered Ryo and he exhaled rolling his own eyes. "I saw that. I just want to know if my plan worked or not. I could really care less if they are fucking or not." Ryo did not believe that for one minute. With a slight grumble he did as he was told.

**0**

Sneaking Soma into her Room, Erina immediately pulled him towards her and kissed him. This evening they had decided to just sit on her bed and watch a Movie, though Erina was not opposed to having a little fun afterwards or if the mood came to both of them. During the Movie. A fresh brand new box of Condoms were on hand in her Nightstand. All ready for use. She would love to have it where they could go out socially, spend time together other then sneaking around. But no one could know that they were involved, for one her Family would protest her choice since Soma was not exactly the type her Father would approve of. Though she cared less at this point, Soma was who she wanted. With her head pillowed on his side, she felt his arm around her and she reveled in the feelings that it gave her. During one of the more intimate scenes in the Movie, Erina moved slightly and kissed him. Slipping her sensitive GOD'S TONGUE into his mouth and twirled it around his. Before she could initiate something more, they heard a knock on the door. "Miss Erina. I have those books you wanted." Hisako Arato's soft voice said from outside the room. Erina quickly jumped off her bed.

"Quick get under the bed!" Erina ordered and Soma, slipped off her bed and then under it. She immediately began to push assorted items under her bed to hide him. With a slow calming exhale, she unlocked and opened the Door. "Hisako. Oh thank you." She said taking the three Books that she had sent Hisako to locate. Somewhat baffled that Hisako had been able to find those books so quickly, she suspected that it would take her friend and aide several hours. instead it had only taken about half an hour.

"Those Books were not easy to find. They were not in the Library so I had to go to a local Bookstore." Hisako reported with a huge smile and Erina smiled back. She had forgotten how reliable and thorough Hisako could be. Suddenly Soma sneezed from under the bed. "MISS ERINA! There is someone under your bed!" The younger Girl said as she pulled out her Cell Phone. "Whoever you are, I am calling School Security! So come out with your hands up!" Hisako ordered, brandishing her Phone and stepping between Erina and the Bed. Erina stopped Hisako from dialing 911.

"It is alright Hisako. Come on out Soma." Erina said and Soma slid out from under the bed, rubbing his nose aggressively.

"Sorry it is really dusty under there." Soma apologized feeling a little guilty and Erina shrugged.

"It is alright." Erina said then looked over at Hisako who was staring at the two in utter disbelief. "Hisako I need you to keep this a secret okay. Me and Soma are dating and I rather not have anyone know." Hisako looked from Erina to Soma and then back to Erina. Gesturing at Soma with her hand.

"But you do not even like him." Hisako said as she remembered earlier when Erina publicly chastised Soma.

"Oh but I do. In truth Hisako I really do like him. So can you not tell anyone that me and Soma are together?" Erina asked and Hisako smiled. Nodding her head with understanding. Erina was basically a Princess within the Hierarchy within the Cooking World. For her to associate with a commoner like Soma could be considered improper. So much so that her Father would probably banish her from the Family.

"Okay I fully understand and I will." Hisako turned towards Soma. "You better be good to her or you will have to answer to me." With that warning, she moved her right index and middle finger to her eyes and then at him. Indicating she would be watching him closely. Turning she left. When the door closed Erina glanced over at Soma.

"Now where were we?" Erina asked with a seductive smile. Grabbing Soma and throwing him onto her bed. "Take off your clothes." She ordered as she began to remove her own.

A day before being released for a week on vacation, Erina decided she was going to spend a few days and nights with Soma at his Diner and home. Thus she needed to have some type of alibi on why she did not go home for those days. So she arranged for her and Hisako to spend the time at a Relaxation Spa. "You understand your role in this right and what you are to do?" She asked Hisako and the other girl nodded.

"Yes. While at the Spa if anyone calls the room. I tell them that you are relaxing at the Spa or not available." Hisako smiled broadly. Erina also smiled. Earlier that day Hisako had brought Erina three Long Stem Roses. Right in front of Alice, who took the Card and read it. She had to laugh as she watched Alice grimace.

"Who would send you Three Roses and not put their name on the Card?" Alice asked frowning at Erina and then at Hisako. "I take it you do not know who asked you to give them to Erina right?" Hisako shrugged and Erina could not help but smile. Alice stepped closer and growled. "Tell the truth Erina. You and that Soma Yukihira are together, you two are dating!" She whispered.

"Yeah right. Like I would even be associated with someone like him." Erina protested and Alice exhaled sharply.

"I think you are. Especially since I arranged it for you two to ride home together in that car." Alice stated, then smiled. "Perhaps that was a mistake and since you claim that you do not want to associate yourself with him, Then maybe I should, after all he is quite attractive." She instantly noticed Erina's subtle expression. "_HA caught you_." She thought, then before Erina could say anything she walked away.

"Sometimes I think your Cousin is nuts." Hisako said and Erina could not help but laugh.

"There are times I would agree with you. I think I might go warn Soma that Alice is going to prowling for him. Make sure he remembers that I am his Girlfriend and I am a jealous and vindictive person that would take harsh revenge against him if he decides to cheat on me." Erina stated and went to subtly warn him. Really looking forward to spending a few days with him alone without worrying about anyone learning about them.

The End?


	4. Chapter 4

Food Wars: Declaration (Short Story) Part One

**Cast:**

Ikumi Mito

Soma Yukihira

Mayumi Kurase

**The Story**

After arriving at the Yukihira Eatery, Ikumi Mito was not exactly pleased to find that Soma had invited another Girl to be there. Later as they all walked to the Train Station to sample the Fried Chicken, Ikumi found herself feeling jealous and she had lashed out at the poor girl. She had wanted to spend some alone time with Soma, perhaps subtly convince him that she did like him. Though she suspected that he was completely oblivious as were most boys his age. They could never tell when a girl liked them, she had smiled at him, allowed him to call her Meat Meat and even toyed with her own hair. All subtle clues that anyone that understood Girls would pick up instantly. So if she was going to get Soma to notice that she did like him, she would have to make most of the first moves. Which was the primary reason she had come, not just to help him with creating something to draw customers back to the Shopping District. But to take him out on a date. just the two of them. All she needed was the right opportunity and then she would ask if he liked her enough to go out with her to perhaps a Movie. Once back at the Eatery, she sat while Soma went to the local Grocery Store to gather some necessary items. Sitting at the table, she looked closely at Mayumi Kurase and still felt a wave of jealousy flow within her. Thankfully Mayumi started the conversation. "Can I ask you something?" The Girl asked and Ikumi tried to smile and not intimidate her.

"Yes." Ikumi replied and Mayumi squirmed slightly and then sat down as well.

"Uhm, well...you are really pretty and I was wondering if you are a Model?" Mayumi asked and Ikumi shook her head. Thinking that was better then what some assumed she was. On more times then she could count, Ikumi had been asked if she was a Call Girl. Several times some old idiot had asked her how much for a night. Even offering her a couple thousand Dollars for that opportunity to get in between her legs, fondle her breasts or have her suck something disgusting. Returning her thoughts to the now, she smiled slightly.

"No I am not a Model, like I said before I attend the Totsuki Culinary Academy with Soma." Ikumi informed Mayumi and the younger Girl bit her bottom lip. Ikumi could tell that Mayumi was extremely anxious and nervous. Screwing up her nerve, Mayumi decided to ask the pressing question on her mind.

"Are you Soma's Girlfriend?" Mayumi asked and Ikumi made sure Soma had not returned yet then leaned closer. Placing her hands on the table and began to ponder how she should answer that. Knowing now that Mayumi had an interest in Soma other then friendship.

"I guess I should be truthful. No I am not his Girlfriend." Ikumi replied and smiled. "But I want to be." This hit Mayumi like a punch in the stomach, she knew she did not stand a chance with Soma with someone that looked like this blonde bombshell wanting him as well. Noticing the small tears on the younger girls face, Ikumi reached across and took her right hand. "Hey, hey. I said I want to be. You still have a chance. Hell neither of us probably know who he likes or what his type is. Actually I can tell you that Soma is utterly clueless about Girls because I have subtly flirted with him countless times and he did not even notice." Ikumi was relieved that her mentioning this seemed to placate Mayumi. "So when he gets back ask him out." She recommended and Mayumi paled, shaking her head.

"I can't do that. I get so nervous that...well I just can't. I want to..but I just can't." Mayumi stuttered slightly at the very thought of asking Soma out or being something other then his friend. Ikumi shook her head as well, believing in time that this girl would eventually get brave enough. So she needed to press the issue now.

"Would it be alright if I did ask him out?" Ikumi asked and Mayumi nodded. At that moment Soma returned and was pleased that the two Girls seemed to be getting along. Taking the supplies towards the Kitchen he was joined by Ikumi. "So do you have everything that we might need?" She asked as she walked into the kitchenette part of the Eatery.

"I believe so. Everything else should be here. Can you start on the Marinade while I start preparing the Chicken?" Soma began to slice the Chicken and Ikumi started mixing the Marinade. While Mayumi watched them with stunned admiration. Noting how easy they worked together. Volunteering to go get some other items that Soma had forgotten, Mayumi knew that Ikumi would make her move while she was gone. While slicing some Hot Peppers, Ikumi glanced over at Soma.

"Do you like me Soma?" Ikumi asked and Soma turned his head, staring at her puzzled.

"Yes I do, Meat Meat." Soma answered not sure what was going on. Of course he liked her, she was the premiere expert in Meat and in time he would love to have her divulge some knowledge onto him. She grimaced.

"Stop calling me freaking Meat Meat!" Ikumi declared with frustration, then smiled. Actually liking the nickname when he said it. She felt herself becoming extremely nervous, it was time to take the initiative. Knowing he would never make the first move, so she had to. Feeling her heart pounding in her chest. "Uhm, Soma...do you think...well would you...could we go on a date tonight?" She stammered and almost could not get the words out. Soma almost cut his finger off as he spun towards her, staring in disbelief. After a few moments she glared at him. "WELL! Do you or not?"

"Sure. Actually I did not think you liked me like that." Soma said as he tried not to smile like an idiot. Amazed that someone that was so wonderful would want to be seen with him at all. Ikumi rolled her green eyes and shook her head. She had been right, he was absolutely clueless when it came to girls. If she had continued to subtly flirt with him it would take forever for him to notice.

"After we are done here, we can go to the Movies at the Train Hub Movie Theater." Ikumi declared and Soma nodded dumbly with agreement. "Now get back to cutting the Chicken." She ordered and he returned to his task.

Later, Ikumi retreated with permission to the Bathroom to take a shower. She had gone next door to the Store for some Shampoo, rose scented perfume and something else that she wanted just in case the date went in that direction. The small box was now securely hidden within the small pocket book she had also purchased. She had been tempted to accidentally leave the bathroom door open to perhaps entice Soma to peek in while she showered. Letting him get a nice quick view of her naked. But she decided that might be too obvious and could scare him off. She wanted him and if she needed to take it slow then so be it. After wiping herself down with a towel, she slipped back on her purple thong panties and matching lacy bra. Then put back on her seductive clothes. The final step, she stood in front of the Mirror and used a brush to fluff up her short blonde hair. Redoing her makeup and giving a small spray of perfume to lightly mist over her. "Done." With a small smile, she made sure that her cleavage could easily be seen. "Hopefully this is not too subtle." Ikumi said to herself, pursing her lips and knowing at some point tonight she was going to kiss Soma. Even if the date did not go well. She was done being patient.

**The Date:**

Maneuvering Soma to the back of the Theater, Ikumi moved the armrest from between her and him. Then took his right arm and placed it over her shoulders. She thought it funny how nervous he seemed to be. "This is all part of going on a date." Ikumi informed him, reaching upwards with her right hand to interlace her fingers into his. She leaned against him and relished on how good it felt. "Play your cards right, maybe you might get lucky tonight." She thought as she snuggled against him and pretended to watch the Previews. She had decided that one date was not going to be enough, she wanted Soma as her Boyfriend and at this point she was done fooling around. Especially since it seemed that others were just as interested in him. It had taken her most of the day to realize that Mayumi reminded her of Megumi. Both had an over inflated sense of innocence that she knew Soma would eventually find extremely attractive. Nope Ikumi could not risk it any longer, not if she wanted Soma as her boyfriend. Now all she had to do was make the date last until it was late into the evening. "Soma can I ask you something?" Ikumi whispered as the Movie played.

"Sure." Soma answered whispering as well. He had turned his face towards her and that was exactly what she wanted. Before he could turn back, she leaned closer and gently pressed her lips onto his. Soma's eyes widened in shock as she kissed him. Several minutes later she separated and smiled at him.

"Did you like that?" Ikumi asked and Soma nodded, grinning broadly. "Good." She leaned once more towards him and kissed him again. This time for as long as one scene of the Movie changed to something else. She then slipped her tongue into his mouth and began to twirl it around his and he inhaled sharply through his nose. Thus that was how the date continued, they would part for a few minutes to watch the Movie which neither knew what was going on and then go back to kissing. When the Movie ended, Ikumi held Soma's hand with her fingers interlaced into his. Walking out of the Theater and headed for the Food Court. Soma was in total disbelief that he was holding hands with Ikumi Mito. In his estimates she was one of the most attractive and beautiful girls at the Totsuki Culinary Academy. Boys in the School could not help but gawk at her and not just because of how she dressed. They both did not stop to eat, finding most of the Fast Food to be a little boring. Each commented that they could make something better then what was provided. Then Soma had an idea.

"Hey how about we both go back and each make something for the other. It could be like a Shokugeki. Nothing fancy, just something that one of those food court vendors would make. Then we both judge what is better." Soma suggested and Ikumi smiled mischievously.

"Okay, but the Loser has to do whatever the Winner asks afterwards, deal." Ikumi added to the idea and Soma reluctantly agreed. Beginning to wonder what he could ask her to do that would be acceptable if he won. Ikumi already had an idea if she won.

**The Shokugeki and the Night:**

Using what was in the Yukihira Eatery kitchen and they both pondered over what they could make. "You go first, this time I want to present mine after you." Ikumi said as she selected a couple of things and stepped back. Soma looked at what he had in front of him.

"Okay. I have a small piece of thin Pork, a small amount of our leftover Marinade they had tried earlier then rejected and two yellow potatoes. Along with at least four cups of flour and peanut oil." Soma thought as he picked up each item and tried to think of something that would be appropriate and that would win the small contest between him and Ikumi. "I need something that is not to elaborate for what I have." He thought and then it came to him. Taking the thin pork he put it first in the Marinade, letting it soak for several minutes. Scooping a fair amount of flour into a Plastic Bag, he then put a cup of Peanut oil in a frying pan. Pealing the Potatoes, he sliced them evenly. Flipping the Pork over he let it set again in the Marinade. While the oil got hot, he put the pork in the bag of flour and coated it. Moving the pork now covered in Flour and Marinade into the Oil and letting it fry. Adding the Potato Slices to also fry. Ikumi watched him intently as he made whatever he was making. She noted that it did smell good. After all was now fried to a crispy finish, he removed the Potatoes and Pork. Placing them on a paper towel to soak up the excess oil. The final step he cut the pork into portions and stabbed toothpicks into each piece "Order Up." Soma announced and Ikumi smiled taking one of the Pork Fried pieces while he did the same.

Blowing on it until it was cool enough, Ikumi put it in her mouth and closed her eyes. Tasting the concoction and marveling at the flavors. "The Marinade added a hint of Red Peppers and the Peanut Oil seemed to have penetrated the Meat perfectly. Since it was fried it is crispy and tender at the same time. As for the Potatoes." She thought as she picked up a pan fried potato. "The Potato has soaked in the flavor from the Peanut Oil and it is just as crispy as the Pork." Ikumi smiled as she nodded at Soma. "Not bad Soma, a little different but not bad." Soma tasted his own creation and frowned.

"Nope I blew it. I was hoping the Marinade would not be that strong within the coating and it would have soaked into the Pork. I guess I should have let it sit longer." Soma said as he knew he had messed up. Next time he would not make that mistake again. "Your turn." He announced stepping back from the Stove and the prep Table. Ikumi glanced at the Clock and she smiled triumphantly. It was almost eight another hour and her plan would work. But for now she had a Shokugeki to win.

Moving over the ingredients that she had selected, Ikumi looked at the small portions of Chicken that they had not used earlier while trying to imitate the Fried Chicken. What she had to work with was Chicken, Rice and of course everything Soma had not used. Which included a variety of Vegetables. "Time to use my skills from being in the Bowl Club." Placing the Chicken and Vegetables into a frying pan, she doused it while it fried with salt, pepper and a couple tablespoons of Marinade that Soma had not used. Meanwhile she boiled the Rice and added some diced Red Peppers into the Bowling Water. Stirring the Chicken and Vegetable until they were cooking evenly. She glanced over at Soma.

"Oh someone learned something new in the Bowl Club." Soma commented as he watched Ikumi cook. When the rice was cooked, Ikumi drained it in a strainer and the final step was to add everything in the Frying Pan that contained the Chicken and Vegetables with the Rice. She scooped equal portions into two bowls and handed Soma one with Chopsticks crossed on top. He inhaled deeply and exhaled. "Well if it tastes as good as it smells, you probably just kicked my ass." He stated using the chopsticks to pick some of it up and place it in his mouth. The combination of Chicken and Vegetables exploded inside his mouth with flavor. The Rice hinted with the Hot Pepper added to it and Soma could not help but admire how Ikumi had combined it all together. "Yep you kicked my ass." Scooping more of it into his mouth and eating. Ikumi did the same then frowned at him.

"You did not let me win did you?" Ikumi asked thinking about how poorly he had done. Yes it was good, but it seemed not to be on par with what he usually concocted. Soma shook his head.

"No. Like I said I did not let the Pork Marinade enough and I guess I could have done something better with it. Perhaps a Pork and Rice Mandalay with the Marinade boiled into a thick flavored seasoned sauce." Soma replied, originally considering doing that. But he wanted it to be simple like something one of the Vendors at the Food Court would give. Ikumi fully accepted that, he had lost his concentration for some reason and picked something that would have been better if he had more time. "So as the Winner. What do you want?" He asked thinking of their little agreement. She smiled evilly.

"That will wait until tomorrow right now it is really late." Ikumi said as she gestured at the Clock it was now 9:38 PM and even if she called the UBER Driver now it would be at least 11:00 PM before she got home. "Could I spend the night on your Couch? By the time I get home, I would only get about five hours of sleep before coming back to help you tomorrow." She told him and he thought about it then nodded.

"I guess that will be alright. Follow me, I will get you a pillow and a blanket." Soma said and led her upstairs.

"I do not suppose I could borrow something to sleep in perhaps a pair of shorts and a T-Shirt?" Izuku asked and he went to his room to get her something to sleep in. Changing into a set of Pajamas himself and returning a minute later so she could change as well. When she came out of the Bathroom she sat on the Couch and patted besides her and Soma joined her. She immediately kissed him and put her arms around his neck. Pulling him closer. She moaned slightly as her tongue danced inside his mouth. She knew she would have to take this extremely slow if she wanted him to become more intimate. As she kissed him, she noticed that something was poling inside his Pajama pants. "Success." Ikumi thought as she twisted and twirled her tongue around his. Pressing her breasts against his chest, she began to slide them up and down only a few centimeters. Just enough to really stimulate them. Parting slightly, she noticed that he was keeping his hands on his lap. Not touching her at all. "That needs to change." She thought, reaching down with her right hand she clasped his right wrist. "You can touch me Soma. It is alright." She told him, moving his hand up to place it on her left breast. His eyes widened and he bit his bottom lip. Unsure if he should or not. "Oh yeah that's it. That does feel good. Here let's try something else." Moving his hand downward, she slipped his hand inside the T-Shirt so he could feel her bare breasts. He swallowed as his fingers touched her now hardened nipples and she moaned lightly. "Do you like touching them?" Ikumi asked and Soma nodded.

"Yes." Soma hissed as his erection grew and throbbed within the confines of his Pajamas. Barely noticing that Ikumi had moved her left hand down to palm his bulge, lightly caressing it. "Uh Ikumi. I do not know about this." He whispered and Ikumi smiled seductively.

"It is alright Soma, if you want to stop we can. But to make it clear, I want to have sex. If you don't then that is okay." Ikumi whispered and Soma swallowed again. He really liked Ikumi and if that is what she wanted then that was okay with him. Leaning closer, she kissed him again while he gently fondled her breasts. Tweaking her nipples with his fingers. Sending waves of pleasure through her. "Oh Soma that feels really good. So can we or do you want to stop here?" She asked him and Soma nodded blushing slightly.

"Yes but...I have never...you know with a girl before." Soma stammered and stuttered. Ikumi giggled and shook her head.

"That is okay, neither have I. But I do want to." Ikumi lied, gently pushing him to lie down on the couch. She made a mistake the first year she attended Totsuki and fell for a Senior Classmates advances and interest in her. Learning later that all he was actually interested in was Fucking her for one time. Ikumi had not believed the rumors from others, about that Asshole being commonly referred to as the Virgin Taker. So she had made a mistake, she went to bed with him and then found out all she had been to him was an easy lay. To keep Soma from being nervous or subconscious about having Sex, she was willing to lie a little and have him believe that it was both their first time. Removing her T-Shirt so that Soma could see her what he was fondling an caressing with his right hand. She was proud of how nice her Breasts were and she found out from personal experience how sensitive they were when touched right. She moved her right hand down inside his Pajamas and tenderly wrapped her hand around his shaft. He groaned as she began to stroke him. Ikumi watched with delight when Soma exhaled slowly and closed his eyes. Then his eyes opened wide.

"Oh no!" Soma gasped and Ikumi felt something warm and wet flow over her hand. She chuckled and smiled.

"It is alright, that happens." Ikumi said in a soothing tone, then gave his rod a gentle squeeze. "Though it would seem that you are still perk and ready. Removing her hand, she pulled his Pajama Pants down and then slipped out of her Shorts. Reaching over to her small Pocketbook, she removed the box of Condoms. Taking one out and presenting it to him. Not wanting to wait another minute. Helping him put the Condom on, she clasped his shaft once more and rubbed his Condom covered tip against her now really aroused slit. He swallowed, peering down to watch as she moved his dick across her folds near her slit. Ikumi was moaning softly, thoroughly enjoying the sensations his tip was causing. Touching the tip against her slit, she slowly lowered herself down. Her pussy engulfed his Cock and as she continued to descend. She fully put it all inside her, sending a wave of delight through her and giving her an orgasm. Shuddering slightly she remained still for a few seconds to fully enjoy the orgasm. Then just as slowly rose slightly, feeling his Cock slid along her wetness. Moaning she descended again and repeated sliding herself up his shaft. She Climaxed again and then again, each time growing with intensity. Ikumi took his hands and placed them on her thighs to help guide her up and down. Soma was groaning with pleasure, feeling her tight pussy wrapped around his Cock. It felt incredible and he was focusing all of his will to keep from Climaxing again, wanting to make this last as long as possible. "Does my pussy feel good, do you like this?" Ikumi asked in a moaning husky voice and Soma bit his lip and nodded. Fully loving how she moaned over and over. "Oh, Oh, Oh GOOODDDD." Finding it extremely stimulating.

"Yes." Soma hissed groaning as he valiantly tried to keep from cumming yet. Worried that this might be just a one time thing. That Ikumi would not want to do it again. Unfortunately he could not hold it back any longer and he came with a grunt. His Cock expanded and he felt himself explode into the Condom. Ikumi moaned loudly as her insides tightened around him and she came as well. Shuddering and shivering as an intense orgasm flooded her body. Latching her lips onto his, she rode the sensation until it began to reduce. Pulling him out of her, she flopped down besides him and smiled. She was panting for air and he found he was also.

"Round one done. After a few minutes I want round two and then a few more after that." Ikumi said gasping, this stunned Soma with delight. But he had to know what this meant. Was this going to be just tonight or was this going to be something else? He wanted it to be something more, something long lasting.

"Uhm Mea...Ikumi. Did..or is this...what?" Soma did not know how to ask and Ikumi knew what he was trying to ask. She placed her right index finger on his lips and smiled.

"I am hoping this means we are a couple. That I can be your Girlfriend. Not unless you just want this to be it, I am fine either way." Ikumi whispered hoping that Soma was not like that. She wanted him as a Boyfriend, someone she could be with and not just have sex with.

"Works for me. That is what I want. To be your Boyfriend." Soma responded happily, and Ikumi moved her arms around him and held him closer to her. She glanced over at the Box of Condoms.

"Well we have five more of those, want to use them?" Ikumi asked and Soma stared at her Wide Eyed, smiling broadly. She had succeeded in getting what she intended and wanted. Soma as hers and she planned on keeping him. No matter what. Leaning closer, she kissed him and slipped her tongue into his mouth. Initiating another Round. This time with him on top.

Could be Continued or this Could be the End?


	5. Chapter 5

Food Wars: The Long Road (Short Story) Part One

(This Story will be partially M-Rated.)

**NOW:**

With a deep sigh of contentment, Erina Nakiri tiredly gazed first at her left ring finger then over at the sleeping form laying next to her. She had not been able to fully bring herself to sleep since yesterday. The excitement and overall feelings of joy kept her from settling down and going to sleep. Though she thought it funny that her husband could sleep so easily. That word, that wonderful glorious word echoed through her mind. HUSBAND. Her Husband. She and the young man that she had fallen head over heals in love with, went to the City Magistrate only yesterday and were married. Next month they would again at a larger ceremony being hosted by her Grandfather. Who insisted after they had told him. Who immediately demanded that they have a full blown Ceremony before they departed for...well she was not sure where they were going. Neither had any idea. Oh there were offers from various Restaurants and Five Star Hotels. But both of them were unsure whether to take that route. Her Husband Soma wanted to return to the small Diner that his estranged Father owned. Perhaps buy it and remain there for a few years. Erina told him at that time, she would go with him wherever he wanted to go. Even if it was at a Small Diner. Exhaling she winced slightly at the thought of Soma's Father Jōichirō Yukihira and why the son was estranged from his own Father. Considerably worse then she was estranged from her own Father. Swallowing she once more gazed over at the sleeping Soma. Biting her bottom lip and she closed her eyes. She had almost lost Soma due to her own stupidity and Jōichirō Yukihira was also to blame. The Memory of what happened plagued her and she suspected it would for a long time.

**THE PAST:**

Their Relationship started right after once again, she tried to have Soma Yukihira expelled. Not because of the reasons Erina gave to everyone, but because she was afraid of the feelings he somehow rose within her. Stirrings that made her weak in the knees and caused her to think irrationally. Once again he had somehow excelled and she silently applauded that he did. In truth she did not want him gone. With her casual upturned nose and humph. "You got lucky, next time I will take great satisfaction in seeing you leave and be expelled from Tōtsuki Culinary Academy." Erina stated and Soma had decided he had enough of this pretense. Lunging forward, he put his arms around her waist and as she was about to demand to know what he was doing. He turned his head slightly and pressed his lips onto hers. In total shock her eyes widened and she intended to push him away. Instead she slipped her own arms around him and pulled him closer. Deepening the embrace. Not wanting it to end. Parting he placed his forehead against hers.

"I have wanted to do that ever since I met you." Soma whispered and Erina smiled. She wondered if that was actually true or not. For Erina had noticed that at times Soma was a bit naive when it came to girls. For example Ikumi Mito. Anyone with common sense could see that the well endowed meat expert had it bad for Soma. But he was clueless about her subtle flirtations towards him. Then it hit her. Soma was clueless towards the obvious because he only seemed to like her. That pleased her immensely. With a small smile, she leaned closer.

"It is about time you did." Erina whispered back. Pressing her own mouth once more onto his and not caring if someone saw them or not. Though she did want to keep their relationship from that point on a secret. One Month later the School once more gave the Students a four day weekend. Wanting to spend some time alone with each other. Soma suggested that she accompany him to his Town and to his home. Arriving Erina smiled happily, holding his hand tightly in hers. At the Home Slash Diner, to their dismay his Father Jōichirō Yukihira had come home as well. In some ways she was pleased to meet her Idol again, but it did hamper her and Soma spending the time alone. Thankfully Jōichirō was only there for tonight, tomorrow he was heading to San Francisco. Inside Soma's room, Erina sat down on his bed. "I take it that we will not be having sex while your Father is here?" She asked with a wry smile and Soma shook his head.

"The walls are really thin. So no we will not be having sex and I will be sleeping over there." Soma replied pointing over at a spot on the floor and Erina wrinkled her nose. Not liking the confirmation. Sure they only recently started to have sex, but she liked it and the whole point of them being here was that they could indulge more often then they were able to. With his Dorm Mates and hers it was virtually impossible for them to have the privacy they so desperately wanted. Hell even her friend and Aide seemed to be always around to basically block Erina's sex life with Soma.

"Well this sucks." Erina grumbled. She needed to have him in bed with her at night, it has not been easy on her the past couple of months. Her own Father was causing her problems and she was considering resigning her position in the Council. After that all she would have is Soma and she could not really claim him yet. Their relationship was too new and at most they were Friends with Benefits. Though she wanted it to be more unfortunately she was unsure how Soma felt about that. More then anything she needed to talk to him. But with his Father here she would have to wait until it was just her and Soma.

Around Midnight that Night, Erina slipped off Soma's bed. Gazing over at the sleeping Soma, she was tempted to join him. But it would be really uncomfortable to lie on the floor without anything between her and the hardwood boards. Frowning she headed for the Bathroom to splash some water on her face. On her way back to Soma's bedroom, the living room light flicked on. "Having trouble sleeping?" Jōichirō Yukihira asked peering over the back of the Couch smiling at her. She nodded. "I am still on New York Time so it feels like daytime for me." He explained then patted the Couch Cushion next to him. Indicating for her to join him, she looked back at the Door then over at the Couch. She bit her bottom lip, then moved over to the Couch. Her full intention was to see if Jōichirō her Idol might know why her Father was the way he was. Within moments they were talking about her Family Dynamical Problems, how her Father never touched her affectionately. Never encouraged her and the only one she could actually count on was her Grandfather. Jōichirō shrugged. "That is the way Azami Nakiri was even back during our time at Tōtsuki. I was amazed when he married your Mother, but suspected that in time Mana your Mother would divorced Azami right after you were born and took you away from him. Instead she left alone. I think your Father arranged that somehow." Soma's Father said.

"That I believe. Though my Mother never was the Maternal type. Wanting to pursue her own career and not wanting the burden of being a Mother." Erina said as she felt tears sting her eyes. Her Mother and Father was what she needed to talk to Soma about. Swallowing back her grief, she turned her head away and sniffled. Jōichirō moved closer and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, hey it is alright. I believe in time Azami will realize how wrong he is and will change." Jōichirō smiled and gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze with his arm. She turned her head back towards him and he stared into her tear soaked eyes. Leaning slightly towards her and kissed her. At first it was just a light touch of his lips and when she did not pull away, he deepened the embrace. Pushing her backwards to lie down with him on top of her. His right hand moved to the buttons of her Pajama Shirt, unbuttoning several and exposed her breasts. Lightly caressing her breasts leaning down he sucked on her nipples and fondled them. She inhaled sharply through her nose and since she did not protest, Jōichirō moved his hand downward inside her Pajama shorts. Rubbing his fingers among her now moistening folds, inserting his index finger into her. Erina felt his finger sliding in and out of her.

"We shouldn't do this." Erina whispered and Jōichirō ignored her. Continuing to move his finger in and out of her. She exhaled small moaning gasps and he moved his hand out of her Shorts. She exhaled in relief until he pulled down her Shorts with both of his hands. He reaching over and unzipped his pants. Pulling a condom out of his jean pocket he put it on. Partially still on top of her, he slid his hips around and with one fluid movement slipped himself inside her. Thrusting slowly in and out of her. Each inward thrust she exhaled sharply.

"Please stop." Erina whispered and he grunted as he thrust his hips against her. Closing her eyes, she turned her head away from looking at him. "Fine finish and get off me!" She said unemotionally biting her bottom lip, knowing it was pointless to continue to resist. Jōichirō Yukihira was not listening to her protests or that she did not want to have sex with him. A few minutes later he grunted and she felt his Manhood expand. Filling the Condom with his Cum. Climbing off her, he pulled the Condom off and zipped up his pants. He began to lean down to kiss her again and she interposed her hand. "I did not want to do that." She stated sadly and pulled a lap robe over her covering herself.

"I am so sorry. I...I..did not mean for that to happen." Jōichirō said and looked away from her. Realizing that he had basically taken advantage of an Emotionally troubled teenager. Erina reached down and picked up her Shorts. Pulling them on and then buttoned up her Shirt.

"Well it did happen." Erina whispered. Now feeling worse then she did emotionally before she had sat down on the Couch. "It did happen." She repeated really wanting to just forget it ever happened. Before she met Soma she might have wanted to have sex with Jōichirō Yukihira since he was her Idol. Now though she could barely stand the fact that they did have sex. Thankfully her body did not even enjoy it, in fact she barely felt anything. Which she thought was strange, because when she had sex with Soma it was spectacular and she had multiple orgasms. She wondered if it was because she loved Soma and that made the difference. Jōichirō sat there not really looking at her, but the floor. She could tell he was feeling ashamed.

"Soma cannot find out about this." Jōichirō stated in panic, realizing that if Soma found out it would be disastrous.

"Too late." Soma said from his doorway. Erina spun and saw Soma standing there. His face contorted into pain, betrayal and anger. Turning he went back into his room and Erina started to follow him. She turned her head towards Jōichirō.

"I hate you more then I hate my Father." Erina declared and then rushed into Soma's room. Inside she saw him slowly packing a bag with his things. His back was towards her. "Soma..." She had no idea what to say. She could not deny what happened. She could not say that Jōichirō his Father had not fucked her. She did not know what to say other then. "I am sorry. I did not want to have sex with him. It...just happened." Soma exhaled and his shoulders slumped slightly.

"I know. I came out...as he..." Soma said his voice etched in pain unable to say what he actually witnessed. Picking up another item and put it in his bag. She stepped closer and put her arms around his chest from behind, hugging him tightly to her. Stopping him from packing. He did not resist her and she pushed her face against his right back shoulder blade.

"Please tell me that...please tell me that I have not screwed up and lost you?" Erina asked in desperation. "I cannot lose you. You are the only thing that matters to me." She knew she had left herself open for him to retort that she had a fine way of showing how much he mattered to her. "Soma please. It was...I fucked up..I...I..do not want to lose you in a moment of being...an idiot." Tears flew from her eyes and she hugged him even more tightly.

"It is alright Erina. I guess we never really clarified our relationship on what it is or not. So I guess at most we now know, friends and that is about it." Soma whispered and Erina shook her head.

"Not...Soma I...I..cant go back to just us being friends. I want more... I...I..love you and I can only blame myself for what happened. It was not my intention for that to happen." Erina was crying uncontrollably. "You are the only thing other then my Grandfather that is important to me. I do not care about my seat on the Council. I do not care about My Mother and Father who could care less about me. I do not even care about anything other then you. So all that I can say is truly mine is you." She wailed and Soma found he could not be upset with her. His Father, oh he was. At that moment he hated his Father enough to never speak to him again. She let him go slightly and moved in front of him. "Soma. You can hit me, you can call me a Slut or tell me you hate me. Anything you want. Just tell me I have not lost you." She said and Soma stared into her eyes.

"You have not lost me and I cannot hate you. I can't hate you Erina. But it will take me some time to forget or forgive." Soma told her and Erina returned to hugging him. Maneuvering him over to the bed. Wanting at most to hold him and be held by him. She knew sex was out for awhile.

"I promise that I will wait as long as it takes." Erina said firmly laying down with her arms around his chest. Placing her head near his and after a few minutes they both fell asleep. In the Living Room, Jōichirō finished writing the note. He knew it was not enough but he did not know what else to do. Other then get out of there. Not wanting to be there when they came out.

**0**

It had taken Erina almost half a year to have Soma look at her like he once did and she was relieved. Now a year later after the incident, she was near panic. There was something wrong and she had no idea what it was. Seeking out Hisako Arato for answers or to at least find out if her friend knew anything. Upon seeing her. "Oh Miss Erina...oh my. You look terrible. Like you have not slept or eaten." Hisako said as she could not believe how disheveled Erina looked. Her long Blonde hair was uncombed, where usually Erina looked regal. But not now.

"I haven't slept or eaten that much." Erina whispered lowering her red rimmed eyes downward. Hisako stared at her with concern.

"Are you alright?" Hisako asked and Erina threw her arms around her friend. Crying dryly, since she had basically cried herself dry. "What's wrong?" Her friend asked and Erina sobbed.

"So..ma..has barely spoken to me...in ten days." Erina sniffled. "He has not...touched me and we have not had sex in that time...I think he wants to break up with me." Erina wailed and Hisako winced.

"That can't be right." Hisako said and watched as her friend begin to list the reasons, the top one was Soma had found someone else. That he had not truly forgotten or forgiven her. "Well I am going to find out!" Hisako stated, walking towards where she had last seen Soma. Finding him talking with Megami.

"Come on Soma, you have got to do it." Hisako heard Megami say as she approached. Soma exhaled sharply.

"I do not know if I can. Every time I believe I can do it..I lose my nerve." Soma replied and Hisako believed she had heard enough.

"So what Miss Erina thinks is true!" Hisako growled angrily. "You intend to break her heart!" She stepped in between Soma and Megami, glaring at Soma ready to punch him. Soma gasped and shook his head.

"No not at all." Soma quickly said and pulled a small item out of his pocket, showing it to Hisako. She stared at it wide eyed.

"I have tried several times in the last week, but I just can't bring myself to ask. I am afraid she will say no. After all she graduates next month and I have another year to go." Soma told Hisako and Megami smiled. He was basing her saying no due to that she would want to remain nearby so that they could continue to be together. Erina had told him she was going to anyhow by taking a low level assistant Chef position at a local two Star Restaurant which was far below what she could really accomplish. He was trying to convince her not to take it, to go and fulfill her full potential. If he asked the big question, Erina would use that as the last excuse to remain.

"I told him to go for it, even if she says no at least he will know." Megami said from behind Hisako.

"Yes you need to go and do it. Miss Erina is...well she looks terrible and thinks you have found someone else. Believing that is the reason why you have not spoken to her in the last ten days or...ahum" Hisako wiggled her eyebrows, blushing slightly and Megami was confused.

"Or what?" Megami asked, Hisako chuckled and Soma paled slightly. Then Megami suddenly understood. "Oh that. Soma that is messed up." Hisako took Soma's right forearm and dragged him to where she had just left Erina. Megami fell in behind making sure Soma did not resist. Finding Erina sitting on a bench with her hand over her eyes.

"DO IT NOW!" Hisako ordered letting go of Soma's arm and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Erina looked up and saw Soma standing in front of her. He stared at her in shock, not realizing that he had basically ignored her for so long. Kneeling he took her left hand in his and smiled.

"You know even when you are a mess, you are extremely beautiful." Soma said and Erina brightened immensely, smiling at him. "I am so sorry that..well that I have not said too much to you for so long. I did not realize." He told her and Erina exhaled in relief.

"Come on get to it." Hisako demanded and Megami gestured with her hand for Soma to do it. Swallowing he looked up at Erina and felt a little light headed. Erina was confused, then in panic believing that Hisako told him to get it over with and break up with her so that she could get on with her life. Soma began to sweat and fumbled into his pocket.

"Okay...okay..Erina I love you and well I...crap I can't get it out of my pocket." Soma said then with a grunt pulled out the small box. Erina's eyes widened and she stared at the small velvet box. Using her right hand she covered her mouth. Gasping.

"Oh..is that?" Erina asked a smile began to appear as she looked at Soma. Her heart began to pound hard in her chest. He smiled and nodded.

"Yes it is. Erina Nakiri will you marry me?" Soma asked. "Right after I graduate that is." He added and he flipped the box open. Erina stared at the engagement ring and began to hyperventilate. Unable to say anything while Soma knelt in front of her waiting for an answer. Finally Hisako moved besides Erina and poked her.

"Miss Erina, I think you might want to say something. Like perhaps Yes." Hisako said and Erina nodded.

"Oh yes. YES. YES." Erina felt Soma slid the ring on her finger and she dropped onto her knees in front of him kissing him hard and passionately. After several minutes and both Hisako and Megami had left, she smiled at Soma. "It has been ten days my Love, you really need to take me to bed. I really need for you to fuck me." She whispered huskily, standing she took his hand in hers and quickly headed for her room. Which was two doors closer to them then his. Inside she jumped onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist and latched her lips onto his. He had no choice but hold her up by her ass. Which caused her to moan in pleasure loudly. "Oh god I really really need this." Erina whispered into his ear, lightly biting his earlobe. While at the same time she began to gyrate her hips rubbing her very aroused pelvis against his. Unable to wait any longer she reached down between them and tried to undo his pants failing she tried to unzip his zipper.

"A little impatient are we?" Soma asked as Erina gave him a venomous smile. Still trying to unleash him.

"Well you have not fucked me in 10 days, what do you expect?" Erina retorted, then with satisfaction she was able to unzip his pants and then unbutton them. Grabbing his shaft and she stroked it. Though she wanted to push him towards her now quivering entrance which demanded immediate attention. Soma let go of her ass for a moment with his left hand and made a grab for her Nightstand. Trying to open the drawer to get one of the Condoms that she stored there. She did not care if he put one on or not. "Hurry get one out already." She begged, as he laid her down on her bed. Pulling one out, Erina with shaking fingers almost ripped off her Skirt and panties. Then her Shirt and Bra. Watching him do a slow strip tease. "Soma if you do not get your clothes off right now, I am going to attack you and rip them off." Erina rold him sternly unable to stand the delay any longer. He smiled.

"Patience is a virtue." Soma said calmy, folding his pants and Erina glared at him.

"You have ten seconds to get on this bed and Fuck my Brains out or I will do it to you." Erina declared and Soma decided he teased her enough. Slipping on the Condom, she spread her legs in anticipation. Laying down between her legs, Erina reached down and inserted him easily within her. Moaning loudly as she felt his cock enter her right up to his balls. "OH OH GOOODDDD! YESSS OH YEEESSS I NEEED THISSS! FUCK ME BOWLEGGED!" She demanded almost bellowing for him to do as she commanded. She then moaned, groaned and told him to go faster and harder. Wanting him to really satisfy her yearnings and urges. Which he did and as he slumped down to kiss her she exhaled with relief. "Do not..and I mean..do not ever...cut me off for that long again." Erina said gasping for air.

"Sorry about that...I was trying to...screw up the courage to ask you." Soma said also gasping for air into his lungs.

"Well after we are married, I want at least a Month Honeymoon and I do not care if we ever leave the Hotel room." Erina said with a huge smile, holding up her left hand to admire the engagement ring on her finger.

**Back to Now or the Present:**

Tapping Soma with her finger Erina wanted to talk to him about inviting his Father to the Big Ceremony next Month. She had come to an understanding with her own Father and Mother, thus she wanted Soma to do the same. Even though she hated Jōichirō Yukihira just as much as Soma probably still does.

The End?


	6. Chapter 6

Food Wars: The Long Road (Short Story) Part One

(This Story will be partially M-Rated. Different perspective)

**NOW:**

With a deep sigh of contentment, Megami Tadokoro tiredly gazed first at her left ring finger then over at the sleeping form laying next to her. She had not been able to fully bring herself to sleep since yesterday. The excitement and overall feelings of joy kept her from settling down and going to sleep. Though she thought it funny that her husband could sleep so easily. That word, that wonderful glorious word echoed through her mind. HUSBAND. Her Husband. She and the young man that she had fallen head over heals in love with, went to the City Magistrate only yesterday and were married. Next month they would again at a larger ceremony in her home Village. Undecided if they would remain there or return to the small Diner that his estranged Father owned. Perhaps buy it and remain there for a few years. . Exhaling she winced slightly at the thought of Soma's Father Jōichirō Yukihira and why the son was estranged from his own Father. Biting her bottom lip and she closed her eyes. She like many times before then, she had been there for him. After that time he had returned and Megami knew something extremely bad had happened. It took her two weeks to learn the story.

**THE PAST: The Story**

Their Relationship started right after once again, Erina Nakiri tried to have Soma Yukihira expelled. Not because of the reasons Erina gave to everyone, but because she was afraid of the feelings he somehow rose within her. Stirrings that made her weak in the knees and caused her to think irrationally. Once again he had somehow excelled and she silently applauded that he did. In truth she did not want him gone. With her casual upturned nose and humph. "You got lucky, next time I will take great satisfaction in seeing you leave and be expelled from Tōtsuki Culinary Academy." Erina stated and Soma had decided he had enough of this pretense. Lunging forward, he put his arms around her waist and as she was about to demand to know what he was doing. He turned his head slightly and pressed his lips onto hers. In total shock her eyes widened and she intended to push him away. Instead she slipped her own arms around him and pulled him closer. Deepening the embrace. Not wanting it to end. Parting he placed his forehead against hers.

"I have wanted to do that ever since I met you." Soma whispered and Erina smiled. She wondered if that was actually true or not. Especially since he was with Ikumi Mito for almost a month and now he seemed to be interested in her. Though she did like having him kiss her so, perhaps she would see if she did want to have a Relationship with him. At most it would be a way to reduce the urges and desires she felt. Keeping her arms around him, she leaned closer.

"It is about time you did." Erina whispered back. Pressing her own mouth once more onto his and not caring if someone saw them or not. Though she did want to keep their relationship from that point on a secret. One Month later the School once more gave the Students a four day weekend. Wanting to spend some time alone with each other. Soma suggested that she accompany him to his Town and to his home. Arriving Erina smiled happily, holding his hand tightly in hers. At the Home Slash Diner, to their dismay his Father Jōichirō Yukihira had come home as well. In some ways she was pleased to meet her Idol again, but it did hamper her and Soma spending the time alone. She was hoping to spend the time having Sex without the worry of someone discovering them. Thankfully Jōichirō was only there for tonight, tomorrow he was heading to San Francisco. Inside Soma's room, Erina sat down on his bed. "I take it that we will not be having sex while your Father is here?" She asked with disappointment and Soma shook his head.

"The walls are really thin. So no we will not be having sex and I will be sleeping over there." Soma replied pointing over at a spot on the floor and Erina wrinkled her nose. Not liking the confirmation. Sure they only recently started to have sex, but she liked it and it really helped focus her mind on her Cooking.

"Well this sucks." Erina grumbled. She needed to have him in bed with her at night, it has not been easy on her the past couple of months. Her own Father was causing her problems and she was considering resigning her position in the Council. Sex with Soma made it easier on her. It gave her something that made her feel good. Though she was unsure if she wanted it to be more then that. He kept hinting that they should perhaps be in a relationship and be a couple. But she really did not want that yet. Maybe in a few years from now. Not now. She wanted to tell him that tonight, unfortunately he had fallen asleep before she could.

Around Midnight that Night, Erina slipped off Soma's bed. Gazing over at the sleeping Soma, she was tempted to join him. But it would be really uncomfortable to lie on the floor without anything between her and the hardwood boards. Especially if she wanted to have sex with him. Frowning she headed for the Bathroom to splash some water on her face. On her way back to Soma's bedroom, the living room light flicked on. "Having trouble sleeping?" Jōichirō Yukihira asked peering over the back of the Couch smiling at her. She nodded. "I am still on New York Time so it feels like daytime for me." He explained then patted the Couch Cushion next to him. Indicating for her to join him, she looked back at the Door then over at the Couch. She bit her bottom lip, then moved over to the Couch. Her full intention was to see if Jōichirō her Idol might know why her Father was the way he was. Within moments they were talking about her Family Dynamical Problems, how her Father never touched her affectionately. Never encouraged her and the only one she could actually count on was her Grandfather. Jōichirō shrugged. "That is the way Azami Nakiri was even back during our time at Tōtsuki. I was amazed when he married your Mother, but suspected that in time Mana your Mother would divorced Azami right after you were born and took you away from him. Instead she left alone. I think your Father arranged that somehow." Soma's Father said.

"That I believe. Though my Mother never was the Maternal type. Wanting to pursue her own career and not wanting the burden of being a Mother." Erina said as she felt tears sting her eyes. Her Mother and Father was what she needed to talk to Soma about. Swallowing back her grief, she turned her head away and sniffled. Jōichirō moved closer and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, hey it is alright. I believe in time Azami will realize how wrong he is and will change." Jōichirō smiled and gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze with his arm. She turned her head back towards him and he stared into her tear soaked eyes. Leaning slightly towards her and kissed her. At first it was just a light touch of his lips and when she did not pull away, he deepened the embrace. Pushing her backwards to lie down with him on top of her. His right hand moved to the buttons of her Pajama Shirt, unbuttoning several and exposed her breasts. Lightly caressing her breasts leaning down he sucked on her nipples and fondled them. She inhaled sharply through her nose and since she did not protest, Jōichirō moved his hand downward inside her Pajama shorts. Rubbing his fingers among her now moistening folds, inserting his index finger into her. Erina felt his finger sliding in and out of her. Since she reached 14 she had dreamed of having Sex with Jōichirō Yukihira. Spending several nights fantasizing about him and here he was. She wanted her idol to fulfill her desires.

"Don't stop." Erina whispered and Jōichirō smiled. Continuing to move his finger in and out of her. She exhaled small moaning gasps and he moved his hand out of her Shorts. Sliding her shorts down and off. He then went down on her, kissing and licking her moistness. She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. Suppressing another moan. But for some reason it was not as good or wonderful as she thought it would be. When Soma went down on her, it felt incredible. So she wondered why it was not the same with him. Joichiro stopped and began to fumble with his pant's zipper. Pulling himself out, he slipped between her legs and after putting on a condom. He pushed himself into her with a grunt. Thrusting his cock completely into her. Again it just did not feel the same. While he slid in and out of her, she let out small exhaling gasps. She found it did somewhat feel alright, but it was also very unsatisfying and Erina could not help but think that her vibrator felt better then Joichiro's cock did. With a strong exhale, she decided to fake it so that he would finish and she could go see if Soma wanted to have sex.

"I..AH..am AHHH...about to...cum." Erina whispered and he grunted as he thrust his hips harder against her and still it only was mediocre. "Come on hurry up and finish, so I can have Soma do me right." She thought waiting for Joichico to cum and she would fake another orgasm. Knowing that there was no way she was going to let this old asshole to do her again. A few minutes later he grunted and she felt his Manhood expand. Filling the Condom with his Cum. Climbing off her, he pulled the Condom off and zipped up his pants. He began to lean down to kiss her again and she interposed her hand. Shaking her head. Joichiro stared at her for a minute then gasped.

"Oh Shit. This was huge mistake and Soma cannot find out about this or anyone else." Jōichirō stated in panic, realizing that if Soma found out it would be disastrous. Or if anyone else found out he could be in serious trouble legally. After all she was underage.

"Too late." Soma said from his doorway. Erina spun and saw Soma standing there. His face contorted into pain, betrayal and anger. Turning he went back into his room and Erina started to follow him. She turned her head towards Jōichirō.

"I better go talk to him." Erina declared and then walked into Soma's room. Inside she saw him slowly packing a bag with his things. His back was towards her. "Soma..." She had no idea what to say. She could not deny what happened. She could not say that Jōichirō his Father had not fucked her. She did not know what to say other then. "I am sorry. It was not my intention to have sex with him. It...just happened." Soma exhaled and his shoulders slumped slightly.

"I know. I came out...as he..." Soma said his voice etched in pain unable to say what he actually witnessed. Picking up another item and put it in his bag.

"You know that..well I idolized your Father. I would have easily gone to bed with him without hesitation." Erina told him and Soma turned around.

"Okay well that is not something I really wanted to hear." Soma said and Erina exhaled sharply.

"We have only been together for what a Month at most and yes we had sex a couple of times. But we both know our relationship is not really serious and I do not believe that it should be more then that. Soma I want to be one of the greatest Chefs in the World and being in an emotional relationship could ruin that." Erina said and Soma felt like his heart was breaking.

"What are you saying Erina?" Soma asked and Erina stepped closer.

"I think that it might be best that we treat what happened between me and your Father like an opportunity. We set some guidelines to our relationship. Such as it would only be one of convenience, where that perhaps all we do is have sex and not let ourselves become more then that." Erina explained and Soma shook his head.

"I can't do that Erina. If I am with someone I want the relationship to grow." Soma told her and Erina nodded. Went to her bag and pulled out her phone.

"I guess then...I better go back home. I am sorry Soma and if you change your mind about us only having sex once in awhile, let me know." Erina called her Chauffeur and then packed her bag. Soma left so that she could dress and finish packing, too upset to even attempt to change her mind. When he came out his Father was gone. Though he really did not want to talk to him. Not after his Father basically destroyed his relationship with Erina.

**0**

Returning to the Polar Star Dorms, Soma headed immediately to his room to mourn his now ended relationship with Erina. Though in his mind it had not been much of a relationship. Laying on his bed, he idly thought of her and wished that his Father had never been there at the Diner. Knowing without the catalyst of his Father fucking Erina, then he and Erina probably would be still together. Perhaps in the relationship that he originally wanted with her. After a day of him remaining secluded his closet friend found him. He could always count on Megami, she seemed to be more like a sister then a friend. After telling her what happened, she convinced him to just forget Erina Nakiri and focus on becoming a Chef. In time he did forget her, though it was extremely difficult. Mainly due to that he saw her on multiple occasions and he had to admit she was extremely beautiful. Extremely tempted to take her up on her offer to have meaningless and emotionless Sex. Later Soma somehow attracted the attention of Erina's cousin Alice and dated her for about two weeks. Learning within that two weeks she was using him to upset her Cousin. Which did not work, so Alice ended it. Driving him once more to his room and solitude. Megami decided at that moment enough was enough. Barging into his room, she immediately regretted being so forward. That was not her way. "Oh hi Megami." Soma said as Megami hoped that he was asleep and not noticed that she had came in without knocking.

"I just heard about you and Alice." Megami said nervously and Soma rolled over to face her, still lying down.

"Yeah. Dumped again. Oh and Alice offered the same thing Erina did. If I just wanted to have sex once in awhile. It would be fine with her." Soma said shaking his head. "They both claim they are different, but here I find out that they basically the same." He gave a short laugh and Megami began to wonder what was wrong with Erina and Alice. "Maybe I should try again with Ikumi Mito. We had a lot in common." He winced slightly.

"Yeah but she would want to keep the relationship a secret, because if her Family found out..." Megami countered and Soma shrugged.

"Then they would disown her and there goes her access to Grade 5 Beef." Soma injected and Megami shook her head, then say down on his bed. He exhaled slowly. "I am beginning to think that perhaps I should just forget girls and relationships completely. Since I cannot think of anyone that I want to be with that actually wants to be with me." Megami wanted to scream. Ask him why not her.

"Why not someone here in the Dorms?" Megami asked and Soma smiled.

"Oh you mean like Yuki Yoshino. She is extremely cute and all." Soma shook his head. "No I just cant see myself with her. We have nothing in common at all. I tried that with Erina and it does not work. Me and her had nothing in common." Megami sighed with relief. "Ryoko Sakaki is really, really attractive. But it is the same. Nothing in common." She stiffened as he chuckled and smiled broadly. "Oh and then there is you..." Megami turned her head towards him.

"And what is wrong with me?" Megami demanded placing her hands on her hips and glared at him. Soma continued to smile and laugh, which was making her really upset. She stood and continued to glare at him angrily. Soma put his hands outward.

"Nothing. Uhm Megami, you are my best friend and..and I really do like you a lot. But...but if we got together and then...well it did not work out. I do not want to lose you as a friend." Soma quickly explained and Megami exhaled slowly.

"Okay there is that. But we could try and find out. How about we try one date and if it works out, we go from there." Megami suggested nervously and Soma shrugged again.

"Sure why not. If nothing else we could just say it is two friends going somewhere together." Soma said as they decided to go out to a Movie together and go from there.

**Later:**

Awakening Megami reached up with her left hand and tried to block the sunlight from hitting her in the eyes. Turning her head, she had to smile. There besides her was Soma and he was sleeping soundly. Last night was the first time they had sex and for both it was amazing. She could not believe it, six months and now they were officially together as a couple. It was a dream come true for her and she did not want it to end.

The Present:

Megami closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but still she felt to giddy to doze off. She kept staring at the Ring and then her Husband Soma. "Megami Tadokoro Yukihira, you need to get some sleep." Soma whispered opening his eyes and smiling at his Wife.

"I cant. I am just so happy." Megami whispered back. Then something struck her funny. "You know my Mom once told me that if a boy sees you naked, then no Man will want to marry me." Soma looked at her confused. "Oh you don't remember the first night you came to this Dorm. We saw each other Naked accidentally." She told him and he chuckled.

"Oh yeah. Wait all I saw of you were these." Soma gestured at her medium sized breasts. "While you saw all of me." He added and she laughed. Moving somewhat closer, and her smile turned mischievous and seductive. "Uhm Megami...I do not know if I..." Before he could say anything more she pressed her lips onto his. Then parted only a centimeter.

"Just once more. Just one more time." Megami whispered seductively, reaching her hand downward and tenderly touched his now hardening Mini Soma. "Look it is more then ready." She commented and Soma exhaled. Then kissed her.

"Hi Yo Silver." Soma whispered as they made love again.

The End?

Slight change from the other story to what should have happened.


	7. Chapter 7

Food Wars: The Sleepover (Short Story) Part One

**The Party:**

Within the Polar Star Dorms, the residents along with some others were celebrating the Tōtsuki Autumn Election results. Ikumi Mito had been invited so of course she went, mainly to once more to subtly flirt with Soma Yukihira, Though she knew that the young man was absolutely clueless that she was flirting with him or that she liked him a lot. But she was not ready to give up on her hopes of having some type of relationship other then friendship with the boy. In fact she had fallen for him right after there Shokugeki (Food War) against each other. After hours of drinking, eating and at one point spying on Soma with Megami on the Terrance. Which to her relief was nothing more then two friends talking. Ikumi felt extremely tired. It had been a long day for her, starting a few hours before dawn and until now. She could head back to her own Dorms and go to bed. But she was just too tired and decided that Soma's bedroom was closer. Inside his room, she pulled off her Extremely Short Skirt and her Revealing Blouse. Slipping under the covers of his bed only in her Black Thong Panties and Matching Lacy Bra that could barely contain her very impressive Breasts. She laid down and dozed off almost immediately. Only awakening when she heard Soma gasp.

"What the...Meat Meat what are you doing in my bed?" Soma asked in utter shock. Ikumi rolled over and looked up at him and smiled.

"I was tired and actually I did not know this was your room. I just went to the first room that I could find." Ikumi replied, lying slightly. She had checked other rooms until she found Soma's. He stood there unsure what to do.

"That is alright. I will go sleep elsewhere." Soma said wondering where he could. There was not many places other then the Bedrooms to sleep in.

"Why don't we just share yours?" Ikumi asked and slid over to the right keeping the blanket so that he would not notice yet that all she had on was her Underwear. "Go ahead and get undressed I will not peak." She told him, pulling the blankets over her head. It took him a few minutes of indecision, then he pulled off his pants and shirt. He slid in next to her and she moved the blankets from over her head. "See I do not bite." She said with a small smile. Soma put his hands behind his head and tried to relax, but that was almost impossible with Ikumi lying right next to him. Then when she moved over and placed her head on his right side of his chest and put her left arm around him. His heart began to pound in his chest. Especially when she slipped her right leg over his and reached upwards taking his right arm and put it around her. "There isn't that more comfortable?" She asked with a sly smile and Soma swallowed, shaking slightly with anxiety.

"A little." Soma muttered as she stared up at him noticing how nervous he was. Ikumi could feel and hear Soma's heart pounding hard in his chest, while at the same time he breathed in and out roughly.

"Soma do you like me?" Ikumi asked and he looked down at her, nodding quickly. "You must know I like you." She said and again he nodded. "Soma would you like to kiss me?" She asked and he swallowed again, sweat began to appear on his forehead and he nodded again. Before he could change his mind, Ikumi slid upwards and pressed her lips onto his. Kissing him lightly at first and then deepened the embrace, slipping her tongue into his mouth. Twisting and twirling it around his. He started to breath heavily out his nose. After a few minutes she stopped and smiled at him. "Did you like that Soma?" She asked and he nodded. "Can I do that again?" He nodded and she kissed him again. This time she pressed herself tightly against him and noticed that he was tenting his shorts. Parting slightly she smiled again. "We can stop if you want to." She told him and he bit his bottom lip, shaking his head. That was all the acceptance she needed, moving her left hand downward she slipped her hand inside his shorts. "Have you ever fantasized about me? Have you ever thought about me at night?" Soma nodded deciding to be honest. She lightly caressed his Manhood, touching the tip and then wrapping her hand around his shaft. He gasped as she began to slowly jerk him off. "Would you like to touch me too?" She asked, using her other hand to help guide his right hand down between her legs. Shifting slightly so he could slip his hand inside her panties. He was hesitant at first, but with a little more coaxing. He moved his fingers inside her panties. Touching her trimmed bush and then her extremely sensitive pussy. This time she gasped as his fingers brushed against her slit and she exhaled sharply. Suddenly she felt his Cock pulse within her hand and then she felt warm fluid flow over her hand. He closed his eyes and stopped lightly exploring her area and his face turned pale.

"S..S...Sorry!" Soma stammered as he turned his head away from her. Embarrassed that he had lost it so soon. Ikumi giggled.

"That is alright. That is what happens. Oh and I was almost there as well with what you are doing to me." Ikumi admitted and Soma looked back at her. "Any chance you could keep...yes keep doing that." She gasped as she felt his fingers once more begin to move along her and when he accidentally slipped one of his fingers inside her, she moaned. "Yes...that is it...keep doing...that and soon I will...I will...I will...oh yeah...that is it...yes move your fingers in and out and I will...OHHH YESSSSS." Stiffening Ikumi felt a small orgasm climax through her. Her hips thrust towards him as she came and she began to breath in and out in short gasps. "You see...that is exactly what I wanted." She said panting slightly and smiled at him. Kissing him in appreciation. After a few moments she decided that she wanted more and hoped he was willing to do more to her. "Soma...you can say no and this is all we will do...but I would really like to have sex." She told him and he inhaled sharply.

"I don't...I have never...I don't have any...you know." Soma whispered and Ikumi moved closer, lightly kissing him again.

"That is alright. I have two of them in my skirt. So can we...you know have sex?" Ikumi asked and he swallowed again, then nodded. Reaching over she grabbed her Mini Skirt and removed two Condoms out of her Pocket. She had started to carry them just in case this ever happened. While he pulled own his Shorts, she stood and removed her bra and wet panties. That minor Orgasm she had was actually a lot wetter then she expected, which told her one thing. It was a lot better having someone else play with her then when she did it herself. Climbing back onto the bed, she tore the Condom Package open and helped him put it on his now fully erect cock. He gasped as she slid the rubber down on him. "First time I am on top." She told him, moving on top of him and kissed him as she lightly clasped his rod. She rubbed the tip against her slit and began to exhale sharply. To her it felt amazing and it was easily arousing her even more. She was not a Virgin but she suspected Soma was, so that was why she wanted to be on top. To make sure that both of them fully enjoyed it the first time. With a deep inhale, she touched his tip at her entrance and slowly inserted him into her. He gasped and smiled as she pushed more and more of him inside her. "Do you like this? Do you like the feeling of my pussy around your cock?" She whispered and he nodded enthusiastically. Biting her bottom lip, she began to descend herself more and more downward. When her ass touched his thighs, she was panting slightly. He was a lot bigger then the Guy that took her Virginity and it confirmed one thing in her mind. Size did matter. Closing her eyes she concentrated on the feeling of him stretching her clitoris to almost its limits and it really did feel outstanding. When her insides stopped constricting his Cock, she rotated her hip seeming to put more of him into her. Small gasping moans emitted from her as she then slowly rose upwards and then back downwards. Sliding his cock into her over and over again. She Kissed him as she slowly rode him, moaning inside his mouth. "Do you like this...AAA...Do you like being inside me?" She asked and he nodded. Taking his hands she placed them on her ass and he lightly squeezed and caressed her cheeks. "Yes...Yes...Do that...It really...Feels good." She moaned inhaling and exhaling sharply, thoroughly loving how he seemed to be touching all of her sensitive areas at once. Then it hit her. Ikumi's insides constricted as she climaxed heavily and intensely. Moaning loudly her body stiffened as she came and then a few seconds later came again. Wanting to feel more, she increased her movements and she Moaned even louder. "Oh YESSSS SOMMAAA YOU FEEL SOOOO GOOODDDDD!" Soma only grunted as she continued to rub and caress her shapely ass.

For Soma it was amazing and he could not believe that he was with Ikumi Mito. Ever since the Shokugeki, he has had a serious crush on her. Several times at night he would fantasize about her and even Masturbated a couple of times while he did. As he felt her insides around his Cock, he focused all of his undivided attention on not letting loose, wanting it to last as long as possible. In fear that this might be a one time thing and he fully intended not to let it end too soon. But when it began to feel painful he could not hold back any longer. Ikumi seemed to notice. "Are you...are you about to...cum? Good cum in me...cum in me Soma...I want you to...to cum in me." She said moaning and gasping. He exploded inside the Condom and Ikumi suddenly stiffened and convulsed. "OHHHH YESSSSSS!" She moaned as she too climaxed. To her this one was the best, it slammed through her causing her to feel like she was about to have a seizure. Slumping onto him, she kissed him roughly. Panting for air. Soma did not know what to say as he kissed her. "That was...well that was...awesome." She stated with a huge smile, moving so she could once more lay her head on his shoulder and snuggle up to him. He held her tentatively. "What is the matter?" She asked with concern and he exhaled sharply.

"Mea...Ikumi I...I...can this be...I do not want this...I want this to be...can we be together? You know like a couple." Soma stuttered as he tried to word it right and knew he was completely failing. "I mean I know that you are way out of my league. Because you are so...well incredible and beautiful. While I am...well I am just me." Ikumi smiled at him.

"You want to be my Boyfriend which means I am your Girlfriend, right?" Ikumi asked and Soma nodded vigorously. "Good. Soma I have had a serious crush on you since you kicked my ass in the Shokugeki. Oh and I like that you are just you. I really like the way you are." This perplexed Soma as he stared at her in shock, not expecting her to say that. He actually expected her to laugh and tell him that since he was a Low Born Commoner there was no possible way. He stared at her in shock, then a he smiled broadly.

"I really like you too Ikumi." Soma said and she pulled him closer to her.

"Then that is that. We are a couple. Oh one more thing, I am a very jealous and vindictive person. So to make it clear, you are mine now." Ikumi told him, not telling him the fact that a certain Erina Nakiri also liked him, even though the other denied it. Ikumi could tell and she planned on informing the long haired blonde to keep her mitts off her Soma. "For now though lets get some sleep and later...we do have one more of these." She told him holding up the Second Condom. "And I would not mind having a repeat of...perhaps with you on top this time." Closing her eyes, she hugged him once more and smiled happily. Soma Yukihira was now her Boyfriend which meant that she was his Girlfriend. Just what she wanted.

**Six Months or So:**

Spending more time in Soma's room then her own, Ikumi stored a few of her clothes in his bottom drawer. Everyone in the Polar Star Dorms knew exactly what they did every couple of nights, even Fumio Daimidō. So there was no point in them sneaking around. Ikumi had made sure that Erina Nakiri knew from day one that Soma was involved with someone. Rising early, she yawned sitting up and looked over at her sleeping Boyfriend. Last night they only slept together, like they did on several occasions. Getting up carefully so she did not disturb Soma, she headed for the Bathroom. Briefly stopping to pick up clean Underwear and her School Uniform. Fumio Daimidō had remarked last week that she should just move into the Polar Star Dorms and forget about her own room across the Campus. Ikumi was actually considering doing that, since she spent more time in Soma's room then her own.

**One Year Later:**

Ikumi Mito could not believe that she and Soma had been together for a whole year and a half. It did not seem possible that they would still be together, not with all the problems they faced together. Now she faced another Problem, he had not said much to her in the past two days and she was beginning to feel concerned that there might be something wrong. She had asked their closest friend Megami about it and the Dark Haired Girl became sullen and quiet. Nervously denying that there was nothing going on. That made her even more concerned. Deciding to confront him immediately. Finding him in the Kitchen and of course Megami was there. She had not entered yet and could hear them talking. "I do not know if I can do this." Soma said and Ikumi winced. Especially after hearing Megami.

"Come on you have to. After all you and Ikumi have been together for over a year and a half. Get it over with already." Megami stated and Ikumi had an urge to burst in confront the both of them.

"I have tried the last two days and I just get so nervous that I am worried that she will..." Soma was about to finish but Ikumi could not wait any longer.

"Will what? Get angry that you are going to break up with me!" Ikumi growled but felt tears welled up in her eyes and Soma gasped.

"No! That is not it." Soma quickly said and then looked over at Megami.

"Do it already." Megami ordered and Soma swallowed nervously, then exhaled sharply.

"Uhm Ikumi...well you see...I want to...SHIT. Here I hope this is right...because I just cannot think of the right words." Soma thrust out his hand and showed Ikumi a small velvet box. Ikumi moved both of her hands over her mouth and stared at Soma, then down at the Box and then back at Soma.

"Is that?" Ikumi asked eyes widened in shock, he flipped the box open and inside was a modest sized ring with a diamond attached to it. "Oh my God! It is!" She gasped a smile began to spread on her face.

"I love you Ikumi. So how about it?" Soma asked and then quickly clarified. "After we graduate, if you will?" Ikumi began to hyperventilate, breathing in and out in gasping breaths as she stared at the ring. Then grabbed it and slipped it onto her left ring finger, lunging into his arms and kissed him roughly. So roughly that their teeth ground together. Parting slightly she leaned her forehead against his and stared into his eyes and smiled.

"Ikumi is that a yes?" Megami asked and Ikumi turned towards her, nodding. Then back at her Soma.

"Yes Soma oh and I love you too." Ikumi said then leaned closer. "Your Room! NOW!" She whispered sternly. Taking his hand she quickly led him up to his room. She began to pull her clothes off as soon as Soma shut the door. "Get naked." She ordered with a huge smile. "For we are going to do it all night and probably most of tomorrow." She told him opening the Nightstand and removing all three Boxes of Condoms out. Easing onto the bed, Soma immediately began to kiss his way down from her breasts to her pussy. Licking his lips, he began to eat her out. Licking, sucking and kissing her sweet bud. Really making her even more aroused. Both had spent time researching how to make the other feel good in this department and as she had an intense orgasm, she tapped him wanting to also make him feel good. Now in the classic 69 position she sucked and licked his dick. Yes she was impatient to have his cock deep within her, but oral sex was just as satisfying and as she stated they had all night. When both were thoroughly aroused, it was time to get into it. As they kissed they could taste each other on their lips. "Fuck me Soma! Fuck me now!" Ikumi demanded, thrusting her hips towards him. They then spent the night using almost all of the Condoms and doing it in every possible position that they knew. Now both were so tired that neither could barely move, though she would gaze fondly at the Ring. They had not really discussed their plans yet after graduation, but she knew that she would follow Soma anywhere he went. Even if it was to the Yukihira Eatery. Though she had an offer to be an Assistant Chef not far from there. So regardless it would work out. While her fiance dozed, Ikumi just could not bring herself to fall asleep. Yes she was completely sexually satisfied, but the thought of becoming Ikumi Mito Yukihira seemed to keep her awake. She could not wait to tell her Mother and the hell with her Father. She had made her choice and it was Soma. Smiling she pulled him closer and tighter to her. "Ikumi Mito Yukihira." She whispered barely audibly, really loving the sound of that.

The End


End file.
